A Salvatore On Each Arm: The College Years
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: A sequel to "A Salvatore On Each Arm: The High School Years". Elena and the boys struggle to deal with their unconventional relationship. NOT A HAPPY D/E RELATIONSHIP STORY! NO D/E SHIPPERS! Rated M for MATURE audiences- S/E, D/E, S/D/E (threesome).
1. Preface

"Stefan… Stefan." Elena reached across the bed and nudged his arm. "It's your turn."  
"I'm not the one who wanted her in her own bedroom." He mumbled back without moving. "If she was in here, she would be sleeping."

Elena huffed and threw the covers off her body. She walked down the hall and to their daughter's bedroom. She opened the door and stepped over the stuffed animals she had thrown out of her crib.

"Mommy!" She screamed out, stomping her feet and throwing her head back.  
"It's time to sleep." Elena kept her voice low. She laid her down but she immediately stood back up.  
"Mommy Daddy bed." She cried out between sobs.  
"No." Elena tried to put her pacifier in her mouth but she turned her head and slapped it to the floor. "Lily is a big girl, she sleeps in her own room."  
"MOMMY DADDY BED!" She hiccupped. "Up, up!" She reached her arms up to her Mother.  
"No." Elena held her hands down. "Why won't you sleep in your own room?" She let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Cary."  
"It's scary?"

Lily nodded, the tracks of her tears clearly visible with the illumination of her nightlight. Elena rested her head on her daughters, exhausted. They had been doing this for days.

"You can come into Mommy and Daddy's bed but just for tonight, okay?"  
"Tay Mommy." She reached her arms up.

"Nice." Stefan chuckled when he saw them come into the bedroom. "Now she's not just in our room, she's in our bed as well?"  
"Shut it." Elena put Lily between them and slid back under the covers.

"Peas Mommy?" Lily tugged on her shirt and looked up at her with big eyes, wanting to nurse back to sleep.  
"No, baby." Elena held her top to her chest even though her heart was breaking. "Not until the morning time." Lily's lip started to tremor.

"Lily." Stefan rolled to his side and opened his arms. "Come cuddle with Daddy." Lily moved across the bed and cozied up in his arms.

Elena woke in the morning to her daughter pulling her shirt down, helping herself to her big, milky morning boob. Lily's eyes were closed, still half asleep, as she latched on and started to feed. She curled her little warm body into her Mother's. Elena felt a twinge of sadness as she looked down at her and realized that she probably hadn't woken her up for her most favorite part of day, because she was afraid Elena might have said 'no' again. She brushed the hair off her forehead and bent down to kiss it.

Elena chewed on her bottom lip. She considered herself to be a pretty strong and smart person but this parenting thing really got her some days. She watched the rhythmic suckling of her daughter's mouth. Her latch hadn't changed since she was an infant, the tiniest bit of her tongue was always poking out. She smiled when she saw her starting to wake up, moving around and stretching, while trying to keep the nipple in her mouth.

"Ow." Elena said when Lily stretched too far, her nipple releasing from her mouth.  
"Hi." She looked up at her Mother. "Mommy." She cuddled into her.  
"Hi." Elena smiled, hugging her to her chest. "I love you so much." Her daughter smiled up at her through her dark eyelashes. "All done?" Elena asked, trying to pull her shirt back up.  
"No Mommy!" She held her Mother's shirt down and took the nipple back to her mouth so she could have what was left of the milk.

Their little exchange had woken Stefan up and he rolled to face them, running his fingers the length of Elena's arm.

"Is this right?" She wondered out loud.  
"Is what right?"  
"Having her in her own room." She combed her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Was she not ready? Did I push her too hard?"

"Hey." Stefan moved closed to her so he could kiss her shoulder. "There is not always going to be a 'right' and a 'wrong' answer. We will figure it out. I think we are doing pretty well so far."

"You're so good at everything. You always know what to do and what to say. I just sometimes feel like you know her so much better then I do."  
"It's not a competition."  
"I know, but like, I wanted to get her in to some kind of preschool a few hours a week and now I am just thinking- how will she possibly be able to do that if she can't be one room away from us."  
"Elena."  
"And we were going to take away bottles… Is it too soon?"  
"She can drink from a cup."  
"It's not about that."  
"We will ask the doctor at her two year appointment. It's next week."  
"Okay." Elena let out a long breath and looked over at him.


	2. Territory

"Do you feel like a college student?"  
"Not really." Elena shrugged.  
"But you are now officially one."  
"I am now officially one." She confirmed as they climbed the stairs to Caroline's dorm room.

"Oh my God!" Caroline greeted them at the door. "Welcome to my room!" She hugged Elena and then Stefan. "You're so big!" She leaned down to Lily who was hiding behind Elena's legs. "Come in!"

"Did you register?"  
"Yes." Elena tried to walk as Lily clung to her legs. "I am officially premed."  
"BORING." Caroline joked, sitting on her bed. "You have to come stay with me sometime, I have a bed for you and everything."  
"Well." Elena sat on the bed across from her and looked at Stefan. "When Lily sleeps through the night… Which at this speed could be never."

"She's so cute." Caroline watched as Lily tentatively walked around the room with her snack cup in her hand, Cheerio's falling from it. "Look at her pigtails and her little dress!"

"Lily." Elena got up and started picking up the trail of cereal. "You're spilling. Give that to Mommy." She took the cup. Lily looked at her and pouted her lip before erupting in full sobs.  
"Mommy!" She cried. "My NACK!" Elena tried to pick her up but she was flailing her arms and legs.  
"Stefan, a little help here."  
"I'll take her for a walk." Stefan picked her up and left the room, her cry echoing through the stairwell.

Elena sat back on the bed and dropped her head in her hands.

"How is everything really going?" Caroline asked.  
"It's fine." Elena said towards the floor. "I'm just so exhausted all the time. There is never a break. Not even at night. I thought having a baby was hard." She laughed. "I had no idea what having a two year old was like."  
"But you're such a good Mommy."  
"Am I?" She looked up. "I feel like I am always fucking up… And it's not like a have a mom to ask what I should be doing. Stefan doesn't have a mom to ask either."

"Isn't it just supposed to come naturally?"  
"I thought so… But it doesn't always feel that way."  
"How are things with you and Stefan?"  
"They are good. I mean we don't get a lot of alone time together…"  
"No sex?"  
"No. Lily has been in our bed like every night."  
"That's unfortunate."  
"It is, but he's just so good with her, it takes a lot of stress off of me."

"Hey." Stefan stuck his head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt. I need the diaper bag."  
"I left it in the car." She paused. "See." She turned back to Caroline. "Just like I was saying, I'm a shitty parent." She stood. "We have to go anyways, it's almost naptime."  
"Thanks for stopping in." Caroline hugged her.

Lily was asleep in her car seat before they were on the highway, her pacifier hanging out of her mouth. Stefan reached across the center console and took Elena's hand, kissing across her knuckles.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Elena shook her head, looking out her window. "I'm tired." Stefan released her hand and gripped her thigh.  
"You know what we should do when we get home?" He started to rub her leg. "Take a shower."  
"Stefan." Elena laughed. "I love when you think we can still function pre-child."  
"She's sleeping."  
"You know she will be awake as soon as you take her out of the car."  
"Hey, I'm just trying to think positively."  
"When was the last time we were in the shower together alone?"  
"Ahh…" He paused. "I can't remember."  
"Exactly. Sex shower time is now family shower time."  
"And I love family shower time. I just want every once in a while be able to have sex shower time with my baby's mama."  
"Dare to dream."

* * *

"Lily." Elena took her daughter's arm. "You need to sit and eat your dinner."  
"No, Mommy." She struggled to get away. "I stand."  
"No. You will sit. I am letting you sit in a chair like a big girl, so you have to sit and eat like a big girl."

"Elena." Stefan said from across the table. "Don't negotiate with her. Just put her in the highchair."  
"No, Daddy!" Lily shrieked.  
"Then are you going to sit?" Stefan asked. She nodded and sat in her chair.

"She doesn't listen to me."  
"She doesn't listen to you because she knows you will negotiate with her."

"I all done, Mommy." Elena looked at her daughter's full plate of food and looked across the table at Stefan.  
"You are not eating any snacks before bed."  
"I all done."  
"Okay." Elena helped her out of the chair.

"You're stressing." Stefan reached his hand across the table for hers.  
"I am stressing."  
"You don't have to be everything to every one all the time. It's humanly impossible."  
"She's a human, Stefan." She stared across the table at him. "I am fucking up a human for life."  
"You are not fucking her up." He kissed her hand. "You're an awesome Mom."

They heard a crash and a scream in the hallway.

"What happened?" Elena said when Stefan brought their hysterical daughter back into the kitchen. She took her from his arms. "Take a deep breath." She cradled her in her arms. "Did you fall?"  
"I no know!"  
"You don't know?" She kissed her head. "Were you running?" She nodded and sniffled. "Okay. You're okay." She cuddled into her Mother. "You're very tired." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Do you want to take a shower with Mommy?" She nodded. "Okay."

"You're not going to eat?"  
"I'll eat after I put her to bed." Elena stood with her daughter in her arms. "Family shower time?"  
"Family shower time." He smiled.

"What do you think Damon would do if he knew we used his shower for 'family shower time'?" Stefan reached into the shower and turned on the water.

"At least we don't use it for 'sex shower time'." Elena undressed their daughter and sat her on the potty. "Don't you want to wear underwear like Mommy wears?"  
"No."  
"No?" She heard Stefan laugh as he stepped into the steam of the shower. "But diapers are for babies and you're a big girl." Lily stared at her with a furrowed brow. "And big girl underwear has pictures on it, like you could have Elsa and Anna princess underwear!"  
"No." Lily said, unconvinced.  
"Okay." Elena helped her off the toilet and into the shower. "This is not this end of this discussion." Lily stood on her tippy toes to get her pink loofa from the shelf and started to lather it up.

"She's going to be in diapers with a pacifier forever." Elena said as she stepped under the stream of water and pushed her hair back.  
"Yes." Stefan confirmed. "She will probably go to college with both."  
"You're so not funny." She leaned over to kiss him. "Shampoo me."  
"Mommy." She felt Lily's little hands on her leg. "Poo me."  
"Shampoo line!"

Elena washed their daughter's hair while Stefan washed hers. When the excitement of the soap and bubbles started to wane, Lily reached her arms up her Mother's body and cuddled into her chest when she picked her up. Elena folded her arms under her bum to hold her up and she started to nurse with heavy eyes. Stefan stood behind her and wrapped his arms around hers so they were both holding their daughter.

"These are the moments." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you." He wiped little droplets of water off the side of their daughter's face, her mouth was still moving but her eyes were starting to close, her eyelashes heavy with moisture.

"I love you."

* * *

"Well, it's official, we are doing everything wrong." Elena said without looking up from her book.  
"Will you stop reading those parenting books?" He pulled the book from her hands and put it on her nightstand. "You know that's why you feel like a bad parent." He lifted the duvet and laid his body on top of hers.  
"Oh really?" She ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Yes." He kissed over her chin and down her throat.  
"Mmm." Elena tipped her head back as he continued down her chest.

Stefan sucked mouthfuls of flesh along the lace trim of her nightgown, her cleavage spilling out the top. He moved down her body and nudged her knees apart. He ran his hands up her thighs, pushing her nightgown up around her hips and pulling her panties down he legs.

Elena smiled down at him as he kissed up the inside of her thigh. He used the very tip of his tongue to trance along the outer lips of her vagina. Just when her thighs were starting to tremble with anticipation, they heard their daughter cries rumbling down the hallway.

"No." Elena slapped a hand over her eyes. Stefan kissed her leg one last time before moving off her body so she could get out of bed.

"Mommy!" She reached out but Elena held her hands and brought them to her chest.  
"Shhhhh." She tried to lay her back down. "It's time to sleep."  
"No." She stood back up. "Mommy Daddy bed!" She stomped her feet in frustration, her pink blankets becoming tangled.  
"No. Lily sleeps in her crib." Elena tried to lay her back down but she slapped her hands away. "Do not hit Mommy." She kept her voice low.  
"Tuddle time!"  
"No. No cuddle time. It's sleeping time."  
"Peas Mommy." She let her little lips pout and tremble. She already knew at the tender age of two that her Mother was a sucker for it. "I go right sleep."  
"Oh, if we have cuddle time you are going to go right to sleep?" Lily nodded and reached her arms out.

Elena sighed and picked her up, reaching into her crib to grab her pacifier. She stuck it in her mouth and sat in the rocking chair. Lily curled her body into her Mother's, her little hand resting on the smooth skin of her chest, as she rocked her to sleep.

By the time Elena was climbing back into her own bed, Stefan was snoring. She settled across his chest and he mindlessly stroked her hair in his sleep, but she remained awake.

She was returning from the bathroom when she saw headlights coming up the driveway. She peaked out the tiny window of the bedroom and then tiptoed down the stairs, opening the front door and meeting him in the middle of the porch.

"Damon!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her to his body, lifting her bare feet from the ground.  
"Hey."  
"What are you doing here?" She said into his neck, still unwilling to release him.  
"I live here." He playfully padded her butt and set her back on her feet.  
"Do all these suitcases mean you're going to stay for a while?"  
"Yes." He opened the door. "Let's go inside, it's cold out here."

They stepped over the threshold back into the boarding house to see Stefan standing in the hallway, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Elena imminently went to him, unsure of what to do.

"Damon's here." She stated the obvious, wrapping her arms around him.  
"I can see that." He held her possessively to his side. "What brings you to this neck of the woods, Damon?"  
"Business."  
"Business?"  
"Yes. I've had some business opportunities come up."  
"You don't even work." Stefan combed his fingers through Elena's hair.  
"I do now."  
"Okay. This is clearly a longer conversation then we need to have right now. We will see you in the morning." He took Elena's hand and led her back upstairs.

Stefan has barely pushed the bedroom door closed before he was kissing her. It took her a moment to respond as she was somewhat surprised by the gesture, but when she did respond, it was with hunger, thoughts of their earlier unfinished encounter still on her mind. He licked and sucked her lips, before kissing down the side of her neck and to her shoulder, stopping to suckle the skin. He reached up under her nightgown and pulled her panties down her legs, walking her backwards towards the bed.

"You want to have sex right now?" Elena whispered.  
"Yes." He grunted as his erection pressed into her.  
"It's the middle of the night."  
"Quickly." He went back to kissing her neck.

Elena combed her fingers through his hair as she enjoyed the sensation of his mouth on her neck. She was still confused and unsure what he was thinking but not unwilling to participate.

Stefan reached his hand between her legs, using his fingers to briefly rub her clit before letting them slip inside her vagina. She moaned and dropped her head to his shoulder. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, while he used his thumb to tease her clit, letting her lubricate.

When she started to grunt and grind her pelvis down on to his hand, he pulled his fingers away and turned her around, bending her over the side of the bed. He pushed her nightgown up her back, kissing the skin as it was exposed and reached into his sweatpants to pull out his cock.

He nudged Elena's legs apart and held her body still as he thrust up into her. A little yelp of surprise came out of her mouth and he bent down to kiss her, reminding himself to slow down.

He took her hands and interlaced their fingers on either side of her head. He moved his face so it was next to hers and nipped her lips as he started to move again, working to a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts.

He gripped her hands tighter and started biting her lip as the speed of his hips increased.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.  
"I love you." Elena whispered back from where her face was almost buried in the duvet.  
"You're my daughter's mother."

Elena nodded, confused.

"You're mine." He pulled out and came on her back, panting his warm breath into her neck.

Elena felt sick as she came to the realization that this was about Damon. Damon had been there less then fifteen minutes and he was worried about him. At the most basic level, he had just marked his territory.

"Don't move." He kissed her shoulder blade.

Stefan used a damp washcloth to wipe Elena's back and then pulled her clothing back into place. She stood and turned around to see he already had his sweatpants back on, or maybe he had never taken them off, she didn't know. She wrapped her arms around is neck.

"I love you." She nipped his lips. "And I am yours."

* * *

The next morning, Elena was on the couch drinking her coffee and watching her daughter stack wooden blocks on the living room floor when Damon came downstairs.

"Wow. She's like a little adult."  
"Yes. Unfortunately she keeps growing no matter how hard I try to hang on to her baby-ness."  
"Where is daddy?" He sat down next to her.  
"Still sleeping. We try to take turns getting up with her on weekends."  
"Right. I forgot what disgustingly functional parents you two were."

"I hungry, Mommy." Lily came over and put her hands on Elena's legs.  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Pancake."  
"Well." Elena picked her up and held her in her lap. "It's a Mommy breakfast, not a Daddy breakfast… So, the choices are toast, cereal, waffle, yogurt or oatmeal."  
"I think waffle."  
"Okay." She kissed her head.

Damon laughed at the exchange. He wanted to reach across the couch and touch her, to be close to her, but he knew she was forbidden. He followed them into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Would you like a waffle, Uncle Damon?"  
"No thanks."  
"Lily, can you get in your chair, please?" Elena said as she rooted around in the freezer.  
"Help, Mommy."  
"Maybe Uncle Damon can help you." She answered, trying to get him involved.  
"No. Mommy 'elp." She wined.

"One." Elena closed the freezer. "I know you don't need help because you climb into that chair all the time." She stuck the waffle into the toaster. "And two, you need to make friends with Uncle Damon, he's our roommate now." Lily looked at her with a furrowed brow and climbed up into the chair. "Good job."

"Hi Stefan." Elena saw him standing in the doorway.  
"Hi." He walked over to Elena and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her midsection.  
"Well." Damon stood. "I'll let you guys have your family time."  
"You don't have to leave." Elena said.  
"It's okay." Damon left the kitchen.

"Can you please make an effort to make him feel welcome?" She turned in his arms. "This is his home too."  
"I'm not doing anything." He shrugged. "Are you wearing a bra?"  
"No. I just woke up."  
"I can see your nipples."  
"What?" She looked down her chest. "No you can't." Elena rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe you should start getting dressed before you come downstairs."  
"Seriously, Stefan?" She pushed his arms away. "Stop."

* * *

"Mommy is home."  
"Mommy!  
"Hello!" Elena dropped her bag in the entryway and bent down to pick up her daughter. "I missed you." She hugged her to her chest. "What did you and Daddy do all day?" She walked into the living room and sat next to Stefan, leaning over to kiss him.

"Go to berry."  
"You went to the library?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Did you go to story time?" She nodded again.  
"And I saw up its."  
"You saw puppets?" Elena laughed. "Was Daddy scared?"  
"Luckily there were no clown puppets." Stefan whispered.  
"It sounds like you had a good day."

Elena relaxed back into the couch cushion and reached inside her top to unclip her bra. She pulled the top of her shirt down, the deep V-neck making it easy to get her breast out. Lily rested her head on her Mother's chest and started to suckle the milk she had made during their long day apart.

"Tired?" Stefan patted Elena's head.  
"Yes."

"Seriously, Damon?" Stefan said as he tossed the throw blanket on the couch over Elena so she was less exposed when Damon entered the room.  
"Seriously, Stefan?" Damon mocked, Lily lifted her head upon hearing his voice and Elena quickly pulled her shirt back over her chest. "If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it."  
"Could you have chosen a more crude phase to use in front of my daughter?" Stefan stood. "About her Mother?"

"Hey." Elena sat up and touched his arm.

"You're forgetting I live here." Damon continued to make himself a drink.  
"And there is no other room you could be in right now?" Stefan's voice got louder as Elena pulled on his arm. "It's not a double wide trailer."

"STOP!" Elena stood with Lily on her hip. "You two need therapy!" She yelled. Lily looked up at her with wide eyes. "Stefan, Damon has seen my boobs like a thousand times, it's really not a big deal!" Lily started crying. "And Damon! I am perfectly fine with you living here, but you and Stefan have got to get along." She hugged Lily's head to her shoulder and kissed it. "Lily will not live in this kind of environment." She left the room in a huff.

When Stefan came to find her, she was sitting in their daughter's bedroom, rocking and nursing her, trying to calm them both. Elena was alternating wiping the tears off of Lily's face and off of her own. "No, Daddy." Lily pulled off her nipple and her lip trembled when she saw him.

"It's okay, baby." Elena kept her voice low. "No one is going to yell anymore." She reached over to get a blanket and used it to cover her. "Let's cuddle." Lily latched back on and nestled her body into her Mother's.

"I'm sorry." Stefan sat on the stool in front of them, feeling extra bad when he saw Elena had been crying. He reached out and touched her knee.  
"Stefan, I really don't feel like talking right now." She combed her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I'll feed her and put her to bed. Why don't you go out for a while."  
"Okay." Stefan patted her leg.

They were already sleeping by the time Stefan got home. Elena was on her side with Lily cuddled in her arms, her mouth periodically sucking her pacifier. Stefan momentarily wondered if he should move her to her own room, but in the back of his mind, he knew that if she was in their bed this early in the night, Elena had put her in there intentionally. He slid under the covers and kissed both of them on the head.


	3. Orientation

"Are your boobs out?" Elena heard Damon's voice from the doorway of the kitchen.  
"No." She turned to look at him. "The boob eater is sleeping." She sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest.  
"Do you always stay up this late?"  
"No. I am trying to finish this paper."  
"Where is Stefan?"  
"I think he's sleeping." She shrugged. "Why?"  
"I don't want to get yelled at." He sat in the chair next to her.

"Where were you, Damon?"  
"When?"  
"When you were gone." The fire crackled. "Where were you?"  
"I was in a lot of different places."  
"Oh." Elena felt stupid for even asking, when he obviously wasn't going to give her a strait answer. "It wasn't easy for me after you left… I struggled. A lot."

"Stefan didn't comfort you?"  
"Why do you always have to do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Be a jerk when I'm trying to have a serious fucking conversation with you." She looked back at her computer. "I wasn't talking about Stefan. I was talking about you and me. Can you please just let me finish this?"  
"Yeah." Damon stood and left the room.

* * *

"Excuse me." Elena said when she walked into the kitchen and saw her daughter, her crazy morning hair pointing in all directions. "Where is that supposed to be?" She extended her hand.

"My tib." She took her pacifier from her mouth and handed it to her Mother.

"Yes. In your crib." She tossed it into the sink. "Stefan, we need to be on the same page here." She bent down and picked up Lily, who was reaching up her arms.

"Elena, I got up early with her so you could sleep in. Don't make me regret it."  
"Did you eat breakfast?" She asked Lily, who nodded her head. "What did you have?"  
"No member." She shook her head.

"You don't remember?" She kissed her and blew a raspberry into her cheek until she was giggling. "Well, I am going to guess it was something with syrup." She said, licking her lips. "Do you want to nurse and cuddle with Mommy before she goes to school?" She nodded her head and slid her hand across her Mother's chest, laying her head on her shoulder. "Okay. Let's sit."

Elena sat at the breakfast bar with Lily in her lap and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt. She unclipped her bra and pulled the cup down. Lily hummed happily as she latched on and started to feed. "I love our morning cuddles." She looked down at her daughter as she suckled and played with the charm on her necklace.

"Did you buy a present for that playgroup birthday party Lily got invited to?"  
"Not yet."  
"That pipe in the bathroom is still leaking."  
"I know."  
"Can you please do laundry today? I have zero underwear left."  
"You have thousands of pairs of underwear."

"Yes. That is how long it has been since we have done laundry." She adjusted Lily in her lap, she was getting too tall to hold in certain positions. "Stefan." He turned around. "Come here." He moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on Elena's shoulder. "I am not trying to nag you." She turned her face to his. "I never want to be that kind of partner."

"I know."

"I love you." She nipped his lips and he held the back of her head to keep it in place. He licked and sucked her bottom lip before using his mouth to nudge hers open, catching her little moan in his mouth.

"Mommy?" Lily's little voice broke their kiss. "It empty." She patted her Mother's chest.  
"Sorry, baby." Elena opened the other side of her bra, redirecting their daughter her full breast. She looked back at Stefan, who reached over her shoulder and clipped the other side of her bra closed.

"We need alone time." He stated the obvious.  
"I know." Elena looked down at their daughter, who was looking back at them with a furrowed brow.  
"So she needs to not be in our bed."  
"I know."  
"I know you know. Knowing and doing are two completely different things." He kissed her temple and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep. She was sitting in front of the fire folding laundry when Damon came in the door.

"You're up late again."  
"Or early. I guess it depends on how you look at it."  
"Urgent laundry?" He joked.  
"No." She smiled and shook her head. "I just couldn't sleep."  
"Hmmm…" He poured a drink and sat in an armchair. "Do you want to have that talk now?"  
"I don't know, are you going to talk to me like a child?"

"No." He shook his head. "I went to Italy first Rome, Venice, Sicily. Then I went to the South of France for the summer, where there was a steady stream of clueless tourists to feed on. I drank a lot." He paused. "You know, it wasn't easy for me either."

"Damon." She looked up at him, the glow of the dying fire illuminating her face.  
"It wasn't easy." He cut her off. "But it was right… And for once in my life, I wanted to do what was right."

"Elena?" She heard Stefan from the doorway. "What are you doing? I woke up and you were gone."  
"I'm folding laundry. I couldn't sleep."  
"Come back to bed." He extended his hand.  
"Goodnight, Damon." She said as she took Stefan's hand.

Damon watched her back as she walked down the hallway with his brother. Her sleep shorts were so short that they may as well just have been underwear; he could see the olive skin of her ass cheeks peaking out of the bottom. His pants became uncomfortably tight as he remembered what those long, tan legs felt like wrapped around his waist as he thrust up into her warm, willing body and how his fingers dug into the tender skin of her thighs when he came inside her.

There was something about her that made him crazy. She always had and he imagined she always would. He didn't think things ever going back to the way they were now that Stefan had her on an extra tight leash and there was a kid involved but he didn't see any harm in keeping hope alive, he had waited before, he could wait again. He unbuttoned his pants and sank back into the couch.

* * *

"Mommy, I have to go potty."  
"Second door on the left." Elena directed their guest to the bathroom.

"See." She whispered to Lily who was playing on the floor next to her. "Olivia wears underwear." Lily didn't even look up, doing her best to pretend not to hear her Mother.

"So." Elena said when they returned from the bathroom. "How old is Olivia?"  
"She was two in October."  
"Oh."  
"How old is Lily?"  
"She was two in August."  
"Is she potty trained?"  
"No…"  
"Oh, well, every child develops at their own rate." The other mother looked across the coffee table at Elena.

Damon came in and quietly closed the door behind him, giving a little head nod before heading to his room.

"Is that your husband? My gosh." He lowered her voice. "He's so handsome."  
"No." Elena laughed. "That's Lily's Father's brother. He lives here as well."  
"Yes, this house is so big."  
"It's their family's house."  
"Oh." She paused. "Lily's Father… So, you are not married?"  
"No."  
"Is he at work?"  
"He doesn't work." Elena was slowly digging a hole, she didn't remember how messed up their lives where until she stared explaining it to someone else.

"Oh."

"Mommy." Lily came up and stood at Elena's knees, inadvertently saving her Mother. "I want nack."  
"You can have a snack." She tried to smooth back that hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. "Why don't you ask Olivia if she wants a snack?" Lily looked over at the other little girl.  
"I'm sure she would love one!" Her Mother paused. "But she doesn't eat dairy, wheat, soy, gluten, nuts, or artificial food dyes."  
"Okay." Elena stood. "What does she eat?"  
"Actually." The other mother picked up her daughter. "We have to go anyhow, it's almost naptime."

"How did it go?" Stefan asked Elena, who had her head down as she stood at the kitchen counter putting peanut butter on crackers and handing them down to their daughter.

"Why do some mothers feel like it's their job to make other mothers feel inferior?"  
"That well, huh?" He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"She's potty trained." She mocked. "She has never watched TV." She threw the dirty knife in the sink. "She does our taxes." She turned in Stefan's arms and hugged him.

"Lily." She looked over his shoulder at their daughter who was licking the peanut butter off crackers and then lining them up on the floor. "Do not put your food on the floor."  
"Tay, Mommy." Lily happily answered, picking a cracker off the floor and putting it into her mouth.  
"Err." Elena breathed into Stefan's shirt, trying to quell her temper. "She's wearing me down today." She walked across the kitchen and started picking up the crackers and throwing them in the trash.

"MOMMY!" Lily screamed. "I NOT DONE!" She threw her head back and clung to her Mother's leg. "MY TACKERS!"  
"You are done."

* * *

Elena rolled over in bed, Lily was crying again. She was starting to wonder if she would ever sleep through the night again. She was surprised when Stefan rubbed her arm.

"Let me try."

He went down the hallway and to his daughter's bedroom. She was standing in her crib, throwing stuffed animals and blankets and anything else she could get her hands on.

"Want MOMMY!" She yelled between sobs.  
"Well, you're getting Daddy." He stood at the side of the crib. "Lay down."  
"NO!" She held the rail of the crib and jumped up and down. "Mommy Daddy bed!"  
"No." He said sternly. "Lay down."  
"NO."  
"YES." Stefan's voice was getting louder and Lily's mood sifted from mad to sad.  
"I be so good Daddy." Her lip quivered. "I go right sleep."  
"Why don't you go right to sleep right her in your crib?"  
"Cary." Tears streamed down her face and she clutched her teddy bear to her chest. "Peas, Daddy."

Elena smiled when she saw Stefan come into the bedroom with their daughter in toe. He slid back into bed, placing her between them.

"Hi, Mommy."  
"Shhh." Stefan reminded her.  
"Tay, Daddy." She stuck her pacifier in her mouth and cuddled into her Mother's side.

* * *

Damon watched through the living room window as Elena chased her daughter through the garden, holding her by the arms and spinning her in circles when she caught her. They both fell to the ground with dizzy heads and looked up at the sky.

When Lily climbed onto her Mother's chest, she propped her up on her feet and let her fly like an airplane. Then Elena sat in the grass and blew bubbles, while Lily ran and jumped after them. He had traveled the world, seen it all, but here in his very own backyard on a fall afternoon, he didn't know if he had ever seen anything more beautiful.

When they came inside, Elena knelt down in the entryway to take her daughter's coat off. She turned to hang it up and remove her own as Lily wondered cautiously into the living room where Damon was sitting with a table full of books and papers. Lily ran her fingers along the edge of the coffee table, inching closer to the books as Damon watched her.

"Hello." He finally spoke but she didn't reply. Instead she gave him a sly smile and picked up one of his books.  
"No, no!" Elena said from where she was standing in the doorway. "That's uncle Damon's book."  
"Scare?" She asked Damon.  
"Excuse me?"  
"She would like to know if you want to share?" Elena translated.  
"I would love to share with you, Lily."

Lily smiled and took the book over to the shelf where all her books where. She put Damon's blue book on her shelf and took one of her princess books off the shelf. She carried her book back to where Damon was sitting.

"Read it?" She tapped his knee.  
"Ah." Damon tried to hide the happy surprise in his voice. "Of course." He took the book. "Do you want to sit here?" He patted the seat next to him and she climbed up. "I don't think I've read this one yet." He joked.

Elena watched with her arms folded across her chest. Damon Salvatore reading a pink princess book, voices and all, while Lily sat next to him attentively. She didn't want to allow herself to get too excited but maybe he was trying to turn over a new leaf.

"Sit Mommy." Lily tapped the couch next to her. "Listen."

Elena sat next to her daughter and watched Damon interact with her. When he finished the book, Lily slid from the couch and put it back in her bookshelf. She pulled out another pink book and brought it to Damon.

"Oh, no, baby." Elena stopped her.  
"Uncle Damon has to work and we have to have lunch." She smiled at Damon. "Can you say 'thank you' to Uncle Damon for the good story?"  
"Tank you."  
"You're welcome, Lily." He reached out and tickled her belly. "Maybe we can read more stories later. You're cool for a baby." Elena laughed and took her daughter's hand.

"Thank you, Damon."

* * *

"What are you doing?"  
"Throwing the bottles away."

"Okay. Hold on a minute here." Stefan stopped her. "It is easy for you to throw the bottles away because you are not the one here when the bottles are being used. So…" He started taking bottles from the trash and throwing them into the sink. "You are not the one who is going to be with a screaming child."

"Stefan." Elena huffed. "Stop. She's way to old for bottles, we were supposed to take them away at one year old… We are one year late!"  
"Elena. She's fine. How often does she even have bottles anymore? Like two or three times a week?"  
"Everything I have read says the only way to go is cold turkey and I'm sorry you are the one who has to be here but I can't help that I'm the one with boobs."  
"Elena." Stefan said sternly.  
"Stefan. We need to show a united front here. Please."  
"Fine." He crossed his arms. "But you are going to owe me… Many, many favors."

"Oh." She leaned into his body and uncrossed his arms, placing them on her ass. "I always deliver." She held his head and brought their lips together. "Who is going to tell her?"

"She's waking up right now." He raised an eyebrow. "Strength in numbers?"  
"Damn that supernatural hearing."

Lily was standing in her crib, her body flushed and her hair wild with sleep from her nap. She reached her arms out when she saw her Mother and cuddled into her shoulder when she picked her up.

"Did you have good sleep?" Elena took the pacifier from her daughter mouth and tossed it back into her crib. "I love your snuggles." She hugged her warm body to her chest, giving her a moment to wake up. Elena and Stefan sat on the little fuzzy white rug in the play area of their daughter's bedroom. Lily went over to her bookshelf and started to pull out books.

"Lily." Stefan said. "Mommy and Daddy have to tell you something." She didn't turn around, clearly uninterested. "When Mommy isn't here and it's time for you to go to sleep, Daddy gives you milk in a bottle, right?" He held her arm until she turned to face him and nodded.  
"Well." Elena said from her seat. "Now that you're a big girl, you are going to have your milk from a cup." Lily looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Like you drink from a cup the rest of the day."

"I no want be big dirl." Her voice was still scratchy from her nap, her lip quivered.  
"Well, sometimes we have to be things we don't want to be. It's just part of growing up." She looked at Stefan who was looking back at her and shrugged. Lily started sobbing and walked over to Elena, collapsing in her lap.

"Milk." She said, looking up at her through her eyelashes and putting her little hands on her Mother's chest.  
"No, baby, this milk isn't going anywhere." She put her hand on her chest and looked down at her. "You're just not going to have bottles anymore."  
"Mommy!" She cried, tears staining her face. "Milk!" Elena unzipped her sweatshirt.  
"It's okay." She tried to reassure her as she pulled the cup of her bra down.

Lily laid her head on the bare skin and cried, her tears transferring from her cheeks to her Mother's chest. It wasn't until Elena adjusted her so she was cradled in her arms that she finally brought her mouth to her nipple and hesitantly started to suckle as she caught her breath. Elena looked down at her daughter, and pinched the stream of boogers coming out of her nose. Lily's mouth moved rhythmically and her eyes closed, exhausted from her emotional outburst, even though she had just woken up.

"That was a disaster." She whispered to Stefan. "She doesn't get it."  
"Well, she will get it when you're not here and there is no bottle." He put a hand on Elena's shoulder. "Good job."

* * *

"I hate my night class." Elena said as she walked through the door and dropped her bag to the floor.  
"I hate your night class more." Stefan replied from the couch, putting his book down and reaching his arms out for her.  
"Oh no." She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled in his lap. "How did bedtime go?"  
"She didn't want the cup of milk. She threw it at my head."

"Ohhh."

"She screamed for a bottle for about 90 minutes before she collapsed from sheer exhaustion."  
"Got to love that two year old temper." She nipped along his lips. "Good job, Daddy."  
"Good job?" He ran his hands along her thighs.  
"Yes. Good job. One night with no bottle down." She paused. "Sixteen years to go."  
"I like your positive thinking." He kissed down her neck, stopping to take a mouthful of skin. "Do you want to make out on the couch like teenagers?"  
"I do." She laughed, grabbing his face and pulling it to hers.

Stefan hooked his finger in her shirt and pulled if off her shoulder. He kissed down her throat and to her chest, pausing to lick across her cleavage, which was spilling from her top. Elena gripped his hair.

"If you keep that up this is going to be a lot more then making out really fast." She breathed out, her eyes closing to enjoy the sensations of his mouth.  
"Good." He brought his mouth back to hers and slid his hand under her shirt to squeeze her breast.  
"Wait." She cringed. "I have to pump first, I'm so full it hurts."  
"Seriously?" Stefan let his hands fall to the couch.  
"Yes." She picked up his hands and held them. "And if she's not going to take the milk in a cup, then you can just start taking everything I pump to the NICU."  
"Do you think it's wrong that I drop off the milk and pick up blood bags in the same trip?"  
"Nah." She smiled. "Seems like an even exchange to me." She nipped his lips and stood. "You better not be fucking sleeping when I come upstairs." She said, tugging his belt buckle.  
"I can't make any promises."

When Elena came upstairs, Stefan was reading in bed. He watched her root around in her dressed before going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He was quite sure it would be like every other night when he went to bed half hard with blue balls.

"What are you wearing?" He had expected her to come out in sweatpants and a t-shirt but she had on a black lace lingerie set.  
"Do you not like it?" She bit her lip.  
"Oh my God." He said, moving to the edge of the bed and swinging his legs out. "I love it." She moved to stand between his legs. "You're beautiful." He ran his hands down her sides and gripped her hips, kissing her belly. "What's the occasion?"

"We just haven't been making alone time enough of a priority." She combed her fingers thought his hair. "Our relationship has to come first. We can be good parents if we are not good with each other." She slid her hands to his shoulders. "And I'm sorry I've been so snippy lately."  
"It's okay. I know you're stressed." She slid his hands to her ass and pulled her closer to him. "Can we talk about this later?" He asked without taking his eyes off her chest.  
"Yes." She laughed.

He used his hands to frame her face and brought their lips together.

Elena slid her hands from his shoulders to his chest and started to kiss her way down his body, until she was at the waistband of his boxer briefs. She settled on her knees and looking up at him through her eyelashes, while she pulled them over his hips.

She moved her hair to one side over her head and teased her fingertips along the length of his shaft, watching as it expanded in front of her. She enclosed it in her hand and lowered her head to the tip, using the very tip of her tongue to make lazy circles around it. She took the head in her mouth and sucked gently.

Stefan groaned and dropped his head back. He moved his hand from his thigh to her shoulder, stopping to gently brush back the hair that had fallen across her face.

Elena dropped her head, taking a little more of the shaft into her mouth each time, working her way to the base. She took his scrotum in her other hand, fondling it in her fingers and then pressing her thumb into the sensitive patch of skin under it. Stefan let out a grunt when she stopped suddenly and tapped his thigh to get his attention.

"Hold my hair?" She requested in her low, raspy voice as she looked up at him with doe eyes, his dick still in her hand.

Stefan bent down and nipped her swollen lips as he gathered her silky chestnut locks and gripped them in his fist. She took his erection back into her mouth and swallowed, letting him feel the contractions of her throat. He couldn't help the little jerk of his hips. She dragged her mouth back to the ridge at the tip, where she stopped to lick around, before lowering her head back down and repeating the swallowing action. This time Stefan used her hair to pull her from his penis.

"What?" She looked up at him, a little string of saliva connecting his dick and her glistening lips. He used his finger to sever the string and wiped it on the sheet next to him.  
"You know what." He answered before pulling her up to stand and moving back on the bed. Elena slid her panties off and went to remove her bra but Stefan stopped her. "Leave it on." As much as he loved her boobs, the amount of cleavage this bra was creating was making him insane.

She reached into the bedside table and rooted through their assortment of condoms. When she found the one she wanted, she crawled back onto the bed. She straddled Stefan's legs and took his massive erection in her hand, rolling the condom down on to it. She hovered above him on her hands and knees and brushed her nose across his.

"I love you." He held her head in his hands.  
"I love you too." She leaned down to kiss him.

Stefan slid his hands down her back and to her ass, squeezing the flesh in his hands. He moved his hands to the backs of her thighs and pulled them towards him, causing her to collapse on to him.

"Hey." She pouted out her lip.  
"You're so cute when you try and dominate me." He kissed along her shoulder and up her neck, stopping to suck mouthfuls of skin.

Elena pushed him back on to the pillow and sat back on her heels. She took his dick in her hand and eased her body down on to it, feeling her tissue slowly stretching to accommodate his girth. Once he was completely inside her body, she braced her hands on his chest and started to lift and lower her hips at a sluggish pace.

Stefan reached up and held her sides as he watched his penis be squeezed in and out of the tight confines of her vagina. He gripped her ass and pulsated his hips, trying to get her to speed up but she maintained her painfully slow pace. He buried his face in her cleavage and licked and kissed around.

Elena moved her hands from his chest to her knees, straining her body. She started gyrating her hips, biting her lip and tipping her head back.

Stefan, who had decided he had enjoyed the bra enough, reached behind her back to unclasp it and let it fall down her arms. He reached up to massaged and squeezed her breasts. She groaned and grunted, clearly finding it pleasurable, but no matter how he manipulated his hands, nothing came out, which was why she liked to pump or feed the baby before they had sex and he didn't like her to.

When he heard Elena starting to wine and saw her sucking her lip, he increased the speed of his thrusts and pinched her nipples. She brought her hands to his and together they groped her breasts as she shivered and came, a few tiny droplets of milk finally starting to leak into their hands.

Stefan watched her above him and rubbed her thighs as she caught her breath. When she opened her eyes and looked down at him, he sat and pushed her back on to the bed. He kissed the little smile on her face.

"Mmm…" She cupped the back of his head. "I like this alone time."  
"I do too."

Stefan pressed one of her legs into her chest and straddled her other leg as he thrust back into her. He crouched down and hovered over her body as he effortlessly slid in and out of her body.

Elena held his head close to hers as the sensations continued to build in their lower bodies. She clenched her muscles, her leg that was between Stefan's legs, coming up and hitting his ass. She used her knee to help him ram deeper inside her, while putting pressure on his already tight scrotum. He grunted and she felt his dick starting to pulse with the unmistakable sensation of ejaculation. He buried his head in her neck as he came.

He was still panting as he pulled his head back and used the sides of his hands to wipe away the sweaty hair that was plastered to Elena's face. He kept a gentle movement in his hips, trying to ease them down slowly from the intense encounter. When he felt his penis starting to go flaccid, he held the condom to himself and pulled out.

"Oh shit." Stefan said as he looked down into his hand. "This condom broke." He cringed.  
"You're kidding." Elena rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom, their moment of bliss instantly dissolved.  
"Don't panic." Stefan followed her.  
"I'm not." She ran a washcloth under the sink and used it to wipe the fluid that had gathered between her legs. "I'm just annoyed." She sat on the toilet, trying to pee and use gravity in her favor.  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault, I should have changed it when we switched positions."  
"It's fine, Stefan." She put her head in her hands. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed."  
"Okay." Stefan kissed her head.


	4. Control

"Do you ever miss being in high school?" Stefan asked Elena as they walked through the fall carnival.  
"No!" She laughed. "I think missing high school would be like missing a tumor."  
"Okay." He squeezed her hand. "Point taken."  
"Are we going to ride the Ferris Wheel?"  
"Of course." She cocked her head and looked at him.

They waited in line, but when they were finally situated, Lily clung to her Mother like a spider monkey, her face buried in her shoulder. They rode all the way to the top, where they kissed. Back on the ground, they soothed Lily with a bag of blue cotton candy.

"How much of that cotton candy is in your mouth and how much of it is on Daddy's head?" Elena looked up at Lily, who was on Stefan's shoulders.  
"It in my mouth." She smiled with blue teeth.  
"Let's get some real food and sit. It's getting late."  
"Mommy." Lily crawled all over Elena. "I want milk and tuddles." She wined.  
"I know." She hugged her. "It's late. We are going home soon."  
"Mommy!" She cried.  
"Can you sit on Mommy's lap quietly and not move around?"  
"Why Mommy?" She arched her back, getting frustrated.  
"Because…" Elena reached into the top of her shirt to her bra. "Milk and cuddles are private time."  
"Private?" Lily furrowed her brow.  
"To some people it's private." She lifted the hem of her shirt. "Here." Lily leaned forward and started to suckle. "I never wanted to have to explain this to her." Elena looked across the table to Stefan. "Why does society have to make it this way?"

"Don't worry about it. It's dark."  
"I know." She looked down at Lily, who pulled off her nipple.

"Mommy." Elena quickly pulled her shirt back down, but Lily tried to push it back up. "Mommy!" She was getting frustrated again.  
"Lily." She said sternly. "You can either nurse or you can go sit with Daddy. You can't keep doing that." Her lip quivered. Elena sighed and lifted her shirt back up so she could latch on. "I don't want anyone to see my boobies but you and Daddy."

"Daddy doesn't get to see them often enough." Stefan started gathering their trash. "But we can discuss that later."

Lily fell asleep in the car and Stefan had brought her right to bed. Elena was getting undressed when he came up behind her stopped her actions, hugging her to his chest in just her panties. She slid wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you remember the last time we rode the Ferris Wheel?"  
"You mean having sex in the car and then the shower and then my bed until the sun came up?" She smiled and nipped his lips. "No. Not at all." She rested her forehead on his. "Sex was so much easier back then."  
"UmHm." Stefan nuzzled her neck.  
"No baby waking up, no condoms, no leaking boobs…"  
"We didn't know how good we had it." He moved to the other side of her neck. "Should we try for a repeat performance?" He slid his hands down her back and pulled her body into his.  
"I'm kind of tired." She put her hands on his chest. "I want to go to bed."  
"Okay." Stefan dropped his hands to her sides and looked between them at her erect nipples. He was confused as to why she was saying 'no' when her body was clearly saying 'yes'.

* * *

Elena and Stefan decided they were going to make an effort to have family dinner every Sunday and had even invited Damon to join them. Elena told Stefan it was going to be the first step in 'operation living together in peace' and he had reluctantly agreed.

"Elena." Damon poured opened a bottled of wine. "Do you want wine?"  
"I'll have a half glass with dinner."  
"A half glass?" He chuckled. "How times have changed."  
"Oh don't worry." She took the glass from his hand. "After I put Lily to bed, I will have a big one." She smiled.  
"What's wrong, don't want a drunk toddler?"  
"It's frowned upon in most societies." She placed a glass next to the stove for Stefan.

After they eaten and put Lily to bed, the adults sat around the glowing kitchen fire with a seemingly endless bottle of wine.

"Elena." Stefan put his hand on her thigh. "Do you ever miss the three of us being together?"  
"Ah." She and Damon exchanged glances, somewhat shocked. Out of all of them, he was he least likely to bring that up. "Way to put me on the spot." She playfully knocked his hand away, too tipsy to care that she should be pissed. "It's not about missing it or not missing it, it didn't work."  
"Wait a minute here." Damon cut in. "It didn't work because there were no rules, it would work fine it there were established rules."  
"No." Stefan picked up his glass. "I disagree, Damon… I didn't work because we all let feelings get involved. The point of the whole arraignment was supposed to make our situation less complicated not more complicated."  
"No." Elena said, putting both her hands on the table. "You're both wrong. It didn't work because I got pregnant. Everything was working fine up until that point."  
"Hey." Damon threw his hands in the air. "You can blame Stefan there, I had nothing to do with that."

"Truthfully." Elena spoke up, thinking this might be her one drunken free pass to speak her true feelings. "It would be a lie to say I don't miss the carefree, pleasure driven lifestyle we used to have." She paused. "And it would be a lie to say that I don't miss Damon. I mean…." She turned to Stefan. "You and I have an amazing sex life, I have no complaints there. We have a solid relationship, we have a daughter together, we are in this for life, but Damon…" She put her hands in her lap and looked at them. "... Damon adds a certain something that you and I don't have. Something exciting and forbidden…" She looked back up at Stefan, feeling all to sober all of the sudden. "I don't know if that's the right way to explain it."

It was quiet for a moment.

"You know what? I'm tired and drunk." She padded Stefan's leg affectionately. "I'm going to go to bed."  
"Goodnight." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to kiss him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She walked around the table. "Goodnight, Damon." She said in passing before heading up the stairs.

* * *

"My head." Elena slapped a hand over her eyes when the alarm went off. "Why did I drink so much last night?"  
"Because we were having fun." Stefan laid his head on her chest. "You should have fun more."  
"I'm not opposed to fun." She looked down her chest at him and wove her fingers through his hair. "Just to hangovers… Especially on Mondays." She raised her eyebrows. "With toddlers."

"Hmmm." Stefan moved so he was on top of her and kissed her, slowly rubbing his body against hers, his morning wood gradually stiffening to more.

"Uhh…" Elena breathed out, turning her mouth away and adjusting her legs so her thighs were cradling his hips. "It's so unfair that you are doing this when you know we're not really going to have time to do anything productive." He suckled a patch of skin on her neck and changed the angle of her hips so the shaft of his erection was fully putting pressure on her clit. "Stefan." She put her hands on his torso and squeezed her thighs together. "Seriously, Stefan." He kept his steady rhythm of movement and she could feel her panties becoming completely soaked. "Stefan. Stop." She pushed him back.

"What is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing." He sat back on his heels and she closed her legs. "I just…" She heard their daughter start to cry.  
"I'm getting in the shower." Stefan climbed out of bed.

"Good morning." Elena picked up Lily and pulled the pacifier from her mouth, tossing it back into her crib. "Hi, baby." She held her head as she cuddled it into her shoulder.

She held her daughter on her hip as she walked through the kitchen, starting the coffee maker and pouring herself a giant glass of water. She tried to set Lily down on the floor, but she clung to her, so she sat at the kitchen table with her daughter in her lap.

"Today is so not the day for this." She murmured as she daughter cuddled into her chest. Lily worked her way into her bathrobe and started to nurse.

"Hey." Elena said when she saw Damon hesitate in the doorway. "It's fine, just come in." He walked over to the coffee maker and poured two cups. He brought both to the table and put one in front of Elena and sat with the other. "Thank you."  
"Where is Daddy?"  
"I believe Daddy is in a extra cold shower right now…" Elena smiled. "Why are you up so early?" She paused. "And in a suit?"  
"I have a meeting." He answered taking a sip of his coffee.  
"You know, this you going to work everyday thing is really, really weird."  
"Trust me, it's equally as weird for me… But, it seems to keep me out of trouble." He smirked. "For the most part."  
"I'm really happy that you're doing so well, Damon."  
"Thank you."

"That all done, Mommy." Lily looked up, while pushing the other side of her Mother's robe open.  
"Okay." Elena smiled down at her and kissed her head as she moved to her other breast.

"They run out?" Damon asked. "I guess I always just assumed it was an endless supply."  
"No." Elena laughed. "I actually have been making less and less the less often I've been feeding her." She looked down at her daughter, who looked back up at her through her eyelashes and smiled. "Which makes me a little sad."  
"Because it's coming to an end?"  
"Because I think it might be coming to an end." She spoke with a genuine sadness in her voice.

"Well, doesn't this just look quaint." Stefan poured himself coffee.  
"Baby brother! How was the shower? Stimulating?"  
"Thank you, Elena." Stefan stood at the counter.  
"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I'll leave you two to your couples fight." Damon took his coffee and left the room.

"What were you doing?"  
"Me and Damon?" Stefan nodded. "Talking and drinking coffee." He raised his eyebrows. "What did it look like we were doing?" Elena stared back at him. "You're right Stefan, we were totally fucking in the kitchen at 6 am while I was nursing our daughter."  
"Don't be crude." Stefan kept his voice low.

"Daddy is going to make you something to eat." Elena told Lily as she took her under the arms and pulled her from her nipple. "Mommy is going to take a shower."

* * *

Elena looked at the blister pack of birth control pills in her hand. She chewed her lip and contemplated her options. They needed to be more careful, she couldn't get pregnant again right now… But she had also made a commitment to herself and her daughter to breastfeed and she was unsure if she was ready to give that up. Lily's cries snapped her from her haze of thought.

"Lily." She sighed out. "It's time to sleep." She said when she entered her room and saw her standing in her crib reaching her arms out.  
"I hot."  
"What?" Elena picked her up, the heat radiating from daughter's body quickly transferring to her. "Oh no." She kissed her head, which was already on her shoulder and used her cheek to test the temperature. "I think you have a fever, baby."  
"I hot, Mommy."  
"I know." She said as she carried her down the hallway to the bathroom. "I'm going to get you some medicine so you can feel better."  
"Tuddle time?"  
"You want cuddle time?" She nodded her head without lifting it from her Mother's shoulder and tugged at the top of her shirt. "We can have cuddle time, but we have to take your temperature first." She took the hand she was trying to sneak into her top and held it in hers.

"Stefan." She said when she walked into their bedroom. "Can you come help me, please?"  
"What's wrong?" He rolled out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.  
"She has a fever." She stood their daughter on the counter and started to undress her. "Do you know where that ear thermometer is?"  
"I think so." He started rooting through a drawer.  
"She's all sweaty." Elena ran a washcloth under the sink and started to wipe her down.

"What is this?" Stefan held up the blister pack. "I knew it." He hung is head.  
"You knew what?" She asked, confused.  
"I knew it." He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, letting the door slam behind him.

Lily startled at the noise. She looked at her Mother and started crying, scared and unsure what just happened.

"It's okay." Elena hugged her to her chest. "Daddy is mad at Mommy. Not at you." She took a deep breath, knowing she had to keep it together and take care of her sick child. "Let's get you some medicine."

Elena took her temperature and gave her a dose of Tylenol. She put her in a dry diaper and tied her hair in a knot on the top of her head to keep if from plastering to her flushed body. She settled back into bed with her daughter on her chest and held a cool compress to the back of her neck while she nursed.

In those quiet moments, when she finally had time to contemplate Stefan's actions, she realized that he thought the birth control meant she was sleeping with Damon. Under the cover of the darkness, she let her tears flow. She didn't know what she was going to have to do to secure his trust. After a few minutes of nursing, Lily pulled back and looked over her at Stefan's side of the bed.

"Daddy?"

"I don't think Daddy is coming back tonight." She kissed her forehead. "Let's just go to sleep."

* * *

"Okay." Elena sat her daughter on the counter next to the sink and took the antibiotics out of the drugstore bag. "You have to take this medicine."  
"The feber?"Lily made a face.  
"No, the medicine is for your ears." Elena explained, shaking the bottle. "But you have a fever because of your ears."  
"No Mommy." She put her hands up.

"I know…. BUT after you take the medicine, you get a really special treat. Do you want to know what the special treat is?" She nodded. "A Popsicle!" Lily still didn't look convinced. "Do you want to hold the Popsicle?"

"Yes." She extended her chubby hand.

"Okay." Elena loaded the push syringe with the pink liquid. "Open." She took her daughters face between her fingers and pressed it through her lips. "Swallow!" She instructed once it was in her mouth and she saw her starting to gag. "Swallow and eat the Popsicle!" Lily reluctantly gulped down the medicine with pursed lips and put the purple Popsicle into her mouth. Elena took her off the counter and stood her on the floor.

"Mommy is going to make some dinner." She kissed her head. "Do not run with that in you mouth."

Elena could hear Lily playing in the hallway as she rummaged around the kitchen. Stefan usually did all the cooking and she was feeling a little lost. She wondered if she should at least text him about Lily's ear infection, but he clearly wasn't worried since he knew she was sick and hadn't made an effort to contact her. She was starting to butter bread and layer it with cheese on the griddle when she heard a crash followed by screams echoing through the hallway.

She went to the doorway, expecting to see her daughter impaled on a Popsicle stick, but instead she saw Damon carrying Lily towards her. She was screaming and reaching her arms out for her Mother.

"I think she hit her head." Damon said as he handed her over.  
"Thank you." She hugged her to her chest. "I'm sure she's fine. She's just sick."  
"Is something burning?"

Elena groaned and turned back to the kitchen. She turned off all of the burners on the stove and sat at the table with her still hysterical daughter in her arms. She slowly rocked her and kissed her head.

"Did you fall?"  
"I hurt." She breathed out between cries.  
"What did you hurt?"  
"I no know!" She continued sobbing.

"You don't know?" She hugged her tighter. "I think you had a no sleep last night and a long day today and just need some rest." She cuddled her in to her chest. Lily slid her had down the top of her Mother's sweater still shaking and shivering with tears.

Elena lifted her sweater and unclipped her bra, allowing Lily to calm herself with a few moments of comfort nursing. She held her cradled like a baby, Lily took deep breaths, her open mouth lazily searching for a nipple. She still had a steady steam of sniffles coming out through her nose as she mouth suckled vigorously.

"Where is Stefan?" Damon asked when the room was finally quiet.  
"I don't know." Elena shook her head and looked down at her daughter, who was looking back up at her, she used her pointer finger to wipe a few residual tears. "He left in kind of a huff last night."  
"Why?"  
"He thinks you and I are sleeping together."

Damon laughed.

"Thanks." Elena joked. "I don't know… It's just like, you come in to town and he doesn't trust a word I say anymore. He was the one who brings it up the other night and then he's the one freaking out about it?" She shook her head. "I just don't get him sometimes."  
"You know little brother, he will always play the jealous boyfriend no matter what's happening."  
"It's starting to seem that way." Elena sighed. "Lily was asking about him this morning and I was like- I don't know how many more ways I can say 'I don't know where the F-U-C-K he is' nicely."  
"Well" Damon shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't deserve nicely."  
"I'm not going to trash talk him to his daughter."  
"Well, I have always maintained that you are better then both of us."

"Hey." She looked down at her daughter, whose eyelids were starting to get heavy. "No more." She pulled her sweater back down.  
"More, Mommy!" She threw her head back, a new round of tears springing from her eyes. "PEAS." Her lip shook, her little hands trying to get back under her mother's top.  
"If you have any more, you won't be hungry for dinner." She wiped the hair from her forehead. "And it's dinner time."  
"You burned'ed all the dinner!" She wined.  
"I did burn all the dinner, didn't I?" She smiled. "Should we get a pizza?" Lily nodded and cozied back into her Mother's chest. "Okay." She kissed her head.


	5. Fever

The next morning, Elena was surprised when she woke up to feel a warm body pressing into her back, Stefan's breath tickling the hair on the nape of her neck. His penis was far beyond the 'morning wood' stage, it was massively erect and he was rhythmically pressing his hips into the small of her back for relief.

He wrapped an arm around her body and slid it under her t-shirt, skimming his fingers across her belly and to the waistband of her panties. She held her breath. She was afraid if she moved he would stop and at that moment, she couldn't think of a worse punishment. Her entire body was vibrating with anticipation.

When his fingertips slid into the cotton confines of her underwear, she couldn't hold in the sigh that slipped through her lips. She wanted to squeeze her thigh together and trap his hand there but she was unsure how she was supposed to proceed.

She knew he knew she was awake, Stefan wasn't the kind of person who made sexual advances on a sleeping woman, even one he was pissed at, but even if they were making a silent pack to use each other's bodies, it didn't mean they were making up. It wasn't going to be that simple this time.

He creeped his fingers through the little patch of hair and grazed them over the lips of her vagina. Elena bit her lip. Her groin was pulsating and her breast tissue tingling, she pressed her hips into his hand. Usually this would be the moment where Stefan would tell her to 'be patient' or laugh or tease her, but he didn't say anything, instead he removed his fingers and pushed her panties down her legs.

The next thing she felt was the tip of his cock, he used his knee to push her top knee forward, to create space for him behind her. He grasped his cock in one hand and slid the other up her shirt and to her breast. He loved her breasts in the morning when they were extra swollen and soft, full with the milk she had made overnight. He squeezed one in his hand and Elena turned her head to groan into her pillow. She could feel wetness seeping from her body and coating his dick.

He slid an arm under her and wrapped his arms around her body as he thrust up into her; Elena's moan echoing through the room. He used his arms to hold her still while he pounded into her trying to satisfy to ache deep within his belly. His movements where rhythmic and deep, pressure building with each thrust.

He took her breasts in his hands, squeezing both mounds and then moving towards the nipples, pinching them when he got there. He repeated the action until she was leaking, identical stains starting to bleed through her t-shirt. Elena didn't really understand what he was doing. He knew she didn't really like when he did that, she thought it was wasteful, but he kept doing it until he had stimulated her let down so effectively that he was expressing streams of milk, into the cotton of her shirt, with each squeeze of his hand.

Elena had been so busy contemplating what he was doing with his hands, she hadn't realized that he had pulled out of her and was pushing her on to her back. She looked up at him, but he kept his head down. He nudged her knees apart and thrust back into her, filling her to the hilt each time, long, raw strokes that she knew would leave her sore. She bit her lip to stifle the full on moans that were emanating from deep within her.

Stefan pushed her shirt up over the swell of her breasts to look at his work. He dropped his head to her chest and grunted as his hips started to move at a frenzied pace. Elena looked down her chest as he licked and nipped around, unceremoniously devouring the milk he had forced from her body.

He gripped her knees and pressed them into her chest, her feet jolting in the air. He dropped one knee and brought that hand to her nipple, pinching it, hard, while changing the angle of his penetration and although she didn't mean for it to happen, Elena closed her eyes and gripped the pillow under her head she came. She shivered and shook with aftershocks, her already over stimulated vaginal tissue becoming even more tender and sensitive. She brought her hands to Stefan's shoulders and tried to hug him to her body but he shrugged them off.

She let her hands rest next to her head and watched him. She could tell he was approaching orgasm by his tremoring muscles. Just as she was starting to panic, remembering that they hadn't used a condom, he pulled out and took his penis in his hand. He jerked it in several long strokes, grunting as he came in stream after stream of thick, sticky ejaculate on her breasts.

Elena watched him stand and leave the room. She laid there for a minute without moving, legs still splayed, their mixed fluids starting to dry on her chest. She didn't know what had just happened or what she was supposed to do. She pulled her shirt over her head and used it to wipe her chest, before retreating to the shower.

When she stepped out of the shower, Stefan was standing in the bathroom, holding their daughter, who was clapping her hands with excitement. "Mommy!" She clapped. "Daddy HERE!" Elena wrapped her towel tightly around her body and stepped out of the shower.

"She has a double ear infection." Elena said walking past him into their bedroom.  
"Oh." He placed her on the floor by her toys.  
"Yeah." She went to her dresser and found a pair of underwear, slipping them on under her towel. "Yesterday, I had to go to one class because I had a midterm." She threw her towel into the laundry basket. "I put her in the drop off at school." She pulled her clothing from a drawer. "She cried so hard after a left that she threw up and I had to go back and get her." Lily ran over and hugged her Mother's legs.

"No go Mommy."  
"No. We're not going there today, baby." She padded her back.  
"Up, up." Lily extended her arms and Elena picked her up.

"She was still hysterical and shaking when I got there, it took me about thirty more minutes to calm her down." She hugged her daughter to her side and looked over at him but he was looking at the floor. "I know you're mad at me and you want to punish me, but please don't punish our daughter."

"I'm sorry." He said, still looking at the floor.  
"I just don't understand how after all this time together, we can't just talk about a problem like two adults."  
"I know." He finally looked up at her. "I'm sorry." He walked over to where she was standing. "It won't happen again."  
"There is nothing going on between me and Damon."  
"Then what were the pills for?" He reached out and took her hand.

"Because." She let out a long sigh. "After that night the condom broke, I was freaking out for weeks." She squeezed his hand. "I love our daughter, I wouldn't change her for the world, but I'm not doing med school with an infant." She chewed her lip.  
"I know… But you've worked so hard on breastfeeding, I'd hate to see you give it up now."  
"I don't want to."  
"Then don't." He interlaced their fingers. "Is this why you haven't wanted to have sex?" She nodded. "Not because of Damon?" She shook her head. "Let me take her downstairs and get breakfast ready." He took their daughter from her arms and started towards the door. "Elena."  
"Hm?"  
"I'm sorry about this morning."

Elena shrugged.

* * *

Elena got home from school late and found Damon sitting in the kitchen in front of his computer, a stack of papers and a glass of wine to his side.

"Hey."  
"Hey. How was school?"  
"It was fine." She opened the refrigerator. "I'm just tired. I want to eat and go to bed."  
"I saw Stefan's back."  
"Yeah." Elena sighed out, taking out the plate of leftovers Stefan had prepared for her. "He's back." She sat at the table.  
"You don't sound to enthusiastic about that."  
"Stefan is my person. He will always be my person. It just pisses me off when he does that. I'll get over it."

"Sounded like you were getting over it really fast this morning."  
"Oh no." She put her head in her hands. "You heard that?"  
"I hear everything."  
"Don't tell me that, Damon. I'll never have sex again."  
"Right, because I don't know what you sound like when you're having sex. I've never been there." He smirked.  
"Don't make me throw this at you." She held up her fork.  
"Sorry, sorry." He looked back at his computer.

* * *

"Mommy!" Lily cried into the dark as she sat in her crib.  
"What's wrong?" Elena walked over to her crib and looked in. "Ew."  
"I too up!" She sobbed. "In my tib and on my bear!" She stood and reached her arms up.  
"It's okay." Elena held her at an arms distance. "I think your medicine gave you a tummy ache." She unzipped her dirty pajamas and helped her step out of them. "You can come sleep in bed with Mommy and Daddy tonight."  
"Bout my bear!" She cried as Elena carried her out of her bedroom.  
"He can go in the washing machine with the sheets."

"Seriously?" Stefan mumbled when he saw them come into the room.  
"She threw up." Elena lifted the duvet so Lily could crawl under them. "I have to go put all her bedding in the laundry."  
"And my bear." Lily's little voice came from under the covers.  
"Yeah." Elena sighed out. "It was a direct shot on Mr. Bear."  
"I'm glad you can find humor in this."  
"I'm the one about to be up to my elbows in vomit, Stefan. I'm pretty sure you have zero reason's to be grouchy right now."

When Elena got back into bed, Lily crawled over the cuddle into the crook of her arm. She took her pacifier out of her mouth and pulled her Mother's top down, trading one nipple for the other. Elena used the flat of her hand to push the hair off her forehead and kissed it.

"I'm sorry you're so sick, baby." She whispered, combing her fingers through her hair. Lily looked up at her Mother, her eyes tired and sunken in. "Close your eyes and go to sleep." Lily furrowed her brow and pulled her head back.  
"I no go back to my tib." She started to cry. "Peas Mommy!"  
"No." Elena hugged her tightly to her chest. "I won't put you back in your crib." She held her shirt down and helped her get back on her nipple. "You can go to sleep and Mommy will still be right here when you wake up."

* * *

"Ugh." Elena reached over to turn the alarm off, making sure not to jostle her daughter who was still sleeping on her chest.  
"Do you want me to take her so you can shower" Stefan rolled over in bed.  
"I'm not going to school, Stefan. I can't leave her like this."  
"Like what?"  
"Her fever is back and she can't keep any of the medicine down… Which you would know if you had actually gotten up any of then fifteen thousand times she got up last night."  
"I'm sorry." He put his hand on her arm. "I didn't hear you."  
"YOU didn't hear me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you naked?"  
"I'm not naked." She sighed out. "I have underwear on."  
"You know what I mean, smart ass."

"Laying skin to skin with a feverish child helps them regulate their body temperature. Plus her mouth hasn't left my boob for more then ten minutes in the last five hours, so it's sort of simplified my life… You wanted to see my boobs more, here you go."

"Yeah." Stefan leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "It's a little different when our daughter is attached to them. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a jerk. I know you get super stressed when she's sick. What can I do to help?"  
"I'm about to wake her up and try to give her more Tylenol."  
"Ooo." Stefan sat and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's not going to be happy about that."  
"No. She's not." Elena confirmed.

"Fill it to the second line." Elena instructed Stefan as they stood in the bathroom.  
"I NO WANT DADDY!" Lily was already crying and trying to cover her mouth.  
"I'm sorry, baby." Elena said, taking her face in her hand to hold her head still. "You have to have it or you won't get better."

Stefan pushed the plastic syringe through her pursed lips and emptied the bright red contents into her mouth. Elena gave her a sippy cup of water and tipped it up.

"Swallow." They both watched as she took big gulps of water with a bitter face. When Elena took the cup away from her mouth, she burped and then threw up. Her mother held her over the sink as the liquidly milk and medicine mixed with her tears and flowed down the drain. She clung to Elena and cried as she wiped her face with a damp cloth.

"Can Daddy hold you while I go get you some things from your room and downstairs?"  
"NO!" She sobbed out. "Want Mommy!"  
"I know you want Mommy, but Mommy's arms are really tired from holding you all night."  
"Peas, Mommy." She laid her head on her chest and cried into her Mother's bathrobe, too tired to put up a fight.  
"It's only a few minutes." She said as she handed her to Stefan.

"Are you going to throw up again?" Stefan looked down at their daughter.  
"I no know."  
"Great."

* * *

"Elena." Stefan came into the living room on Saturday afternoon. "You need to get out of this house."  
"I don't know…" Elena looked over at their daughter who was standing at her wooden play kitchen 'cooking'.  
"Yes." Stefan sat next to her. "You do know." He wrapped his arm around her. "Her fever is gone, she's almost done with the antibiotics, and she hasn't thrown up in like a couple days."  
"I just worry."  
"You worry too much, which is why you need to get out." He put his hand on her thigh. "Two hours, we will be home before bedtime." He squeezed her leg. "Besides, I already called Jenna… So…" He smiled. "Go get ready."  
"Stefan…" She sighed out.

"Lily."  
"Hi, Daddy." She skipped over and hugged her Father.  
"Do you want Aunt Jenna to come over and play with you today?  
"Yes." She nodded enthusiastically. "And maybe we bake something."  
"And maybe you can bake something, who knows?!" He laughed.

"There you go." He turned back to Elena. "It's decided."

* * *

"Do you want to sit at the bar?"  
"Yup." Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and led him through the crowd. "Damon's here." She observed.  
"Oh." Stefan hesitated.  
"Stefan." She stopped and turned to him. Operation living together in peace."  
"Right." He nodded, leaning in to kiss her.

"Look who broke out of the sick house." Damon said when Elena sat down.  
"Stefan kind of pushed me out."  
"It was a gentle push." Stefan added, sitting on the other side of Elena.

"I think Elena wants a shot." Damon signaled the bartender.  
"Um." Elena glared over at him. "No. She doesn't."  
"What better way to celebrate your jailbreak?" Stefan squeezed her thigh.  
"Okay." She agreed. "One."  
"Right. One." Damon set the shot in front of her. Elena took the shot and followed it with a beer. They had food and talked about the stupid things they used to do before school and babies and life got in the way. When Stefan went to the bathroom, Damon decided Elena was just tipsy enough to have an honest conversation with him.

"I miss you." Damon put his hand on her thigh, her tights not doing much to hide the goose bumps breaking across her skin.  
"I miss you too." Elena looked over at him. "It's just not as simple as missing each other anymore."  
"Why can't it be?" He ran his hand along her thigh.  
"Because." She fought to keep her composure as his hand inched up the hemline of her dress. "… Because you know what you do to me."  
"What's that?" She grabbed his hand. "Damon." She warned him. "Look, Elena. Stefan knows you're never going to leave him, you know you're never going to leave him. You two have made that choice… So why can't we just go back to the way things were without all the relationship drama involved?"  
"Damon…"

"Hey." Stefan sat back down.  
"We should go." Elena turned to him, knocking Damon's hand from her leg. "It's getting late." She slid from her chair. "See you at home, Damon."

"Are you glad you went?"  
"Yes." Elena reached across the car and scratched the back of Stefan's neck. "Thank you." She moved her hand from his neck to her thigh and slid it up his leg until she could feel his penis through his jeans.  
"What are you doing?" He glanced over at her.  
"I don't know." She smiled and cocked her head, her hair falling in a sheet to one side. She gently applied pressure along the length of his cock, feeling it getting harder and bigger with each passing moment.  
"Elena." He warned her. "I swear to God, we haven't had sex in so long, I will come in my pants."

Elena turned in her seat and popped the button on his jeans. She pulled them down far enough so she could get her hand in and pull his dick out. She squeezed her hand from the base to the tip, stopping to use her thumb to circle the tip. She repeated the action and Stefan groaned, opening his legs wider.

He started combing his fingers through Elena's hair in anticipation, barely able to contain his excitement. This was not something she did often. He knew that, even after all their time together, she felt insecure about it. She couldn't get the whole thing in her mouth or swallow everything and although he had tried to assure her multiple times that those things didn't matter, he knew it bothered her.

Elena braced one hand on his thigh and kept his dick in the other as she lowered her head. Stefan pulled off to the side of their driveway, silently thanking God that it was long and dark. He moved his hand to her shoulder and gently rubbed it in reassurance. She brushed her lips over the head and then closed her mouth around it, sucking firmly. She flattened her tongue and took as much of him into her mouth as she could, using her hand stimulate the part her mouth didn't cover.

When he started to pulse his hips she took her thumb and pressed it into the sensitive patch of skin behind his scrotum. He grunted and groaned as he came. Elena swallowed as much as she could, what she couldn't swallow leaked out her lips and back down on to his cock. She pulled her head back and sat up.

"Hey." Stefan gently pulled her over by the arm. "Come here." He smiled and used his index finger to clean the remnants of what she had just done off of her mouth and on to his pants. "I love you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I love you." She sat back in her seat. "Let's go home to our baby." 

* * *

"How long do you think this is going to last?" Stefan asked after Elena had put their daughter to bed in her own room.  
"I don't know." Elena said as she took off her clothing. "But it's the first time in a week that we haven't had a child in our bed and I intend on taking full advantage." She climbed on to the bed and under the sheets, straddling Stefan's torso. He ran his hands up and down her thighs. "You don't want to?"  
"No. I do." He moved his hands to her arms. "Of course I do."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"I still feel bad about the other morning." He shook his head. "I can't believe I treated you that way."  
"I have forgiven you." She bent forward and nipped his lips. "It's a question of when you are going to forgive yourself." She braced her weight on her forearms, the soft skin of her bare breasts resting on his chest. He held her face in his hands and ran his thumbs along her cheekbones. "So. It's up to you." She pushed herself off his body and flopped back on the bed.

Stefan moved over to her and settled between her thighs. He wrapped his arms under hers and held her head between his hands. He gently brushed his lips against hers, before pulling back and tipping his head to the side and letting their lips slide together again. He kissed down the side of her face and to her neck, stopping to suckle a patch of skin there.

Elena brought her feet to Stefan's hips and pushed his boxers down his legs. She ran her hands up the slope of his back and to his neck, letting out a long moan when he started to get more assertive with his mouth.

Stefan continued kissing down her chest and to her belly. He licked and sucked the little pad of fat below her belly button. Elena's breath rate picked up and she started to sway her legs restlessly, but Stefan put his hands on her thighs and held them still.

He used his tongue to make little circles on the inside of her knee, while he used his thumbs to press into the tender skin of her thighs. He worked his tongue up her groin until she could feel the warmth of his breath on her vagina.

"Stefan…" She breathed out as she gripped the hair on the back of his head. He moved his mouth to her other thigh and teased his tongue along it. "Stefan." She said again, her voice getting deeper.

He sucked one of the engorged lips of her labia into his mouth and then moved to the other side, slowly building a steady stream of pulses through Elena's body. She groaned when he let the tip of his tongue poke her clit, which was erect and protruding. He used his fingers to hold the skin back and suckled to nub, the little wines coming out of Elena's mouth going strait to his dick.

He released her clit and kissed back up her body, taking his massively erect cock in his hand and giving it a few firm strokes. He dipped the head into her vagina, pressing just far enough for the fluid from her body to transfer to his, before rubbing it into her clit.

Elena arched her back and tipped her chin up, she felt Stefan's mouth return to her chest and she used both hands to grip his hair and guided his mouth to her nipple. He tentatively sucked the nipple, but removed his mouth and was kissing back around her breast and rolling her nipple between his fingers before anything productive could happen.

When he felt Elena starting to grind her hips down on to his dick, he let it slip off her clit and to her vagina and thrust up into her in a single movement. She yelped with surprise and overwhelming pleasure at the sensation. She reached down and gripped Stefan's ass, encouraging long, deep thrusts into her tight body.

"That feels so good…" Elena breathed out and Stefan grunted in agreement, frantically thrusting into her. Elena bit her lip, her muscles tightened and her body started to tremor with the first signs of orgasm, when Stefan stopped his movements and pulled out.

"Ah!" Elena let out a frustrated huff and tried to hold him in place. "What?"  
"I'm sorry." He said as he reached over into the nightstand. "I can't be trusted a moment longer without a condom."

Elena dramatically let all her limbs fall limply to the mattress.

"Oh." Stefan laughed as he settled back over her. "Are you done now?"  
"I guess." She scrunched up her face. "That was so, so mean." She wrapped her legs around his body and pulled him down to her.  
"Less mean then impregnating you." Stefan murmured, his lips already back on her neck.

He rested his mouth on hers as he slowly pushed into her body, catching her little whimper in his mouth. He held her lip between his teeth as he started to move his hips slowly with a newfound sense of control.

Elena dug her heals into his back, forcing him to fill her completely. He brought his mouth back to her chest to her other breast, building his pace back up. He flattened his tongue and licked across her breast and over her nipple. He used his tongue to tease the very tip of her nipple, stopping to nip and suck it periodically.

"Stefan…" Elena breathed out and arched her back, tying to get more of her chest into his mouth. "Stefan… I…" She gripped the hair on the back of his head and tried to get his mouth on to suckle her nipple, but he resisted. "I… I Want…" She tied to form a sentence, but before she could say thing else, his mouth was back on hers and she came, her toes curling and knees pulling into her chest. She bit her lip as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, tingles spilling out of each of her extremities.

Elena hugged him to her and kissed down his arm before lying back on her pillow and panting for breath. Stefan brushed their noises together and then rested his forehead on hers as he held her hands on either side of her head. He continued to push into her until he was grunting, his hips moving erratically, and his head buried in her neck as he came, filling the latex barrier between them.

* * *

Damon had heard Stefan and Elena together when they had gotten home from the grill. He was still sitting in the kitchen at his computer when Elena came downstairs in one of Stefan's flannels and, he imagined, nothing more. He could see her still erect nipples pressing against the fabric.

"Hey."  
"Hey." Elena reached up into the cabinet for a glass and turned on the sink. "Working overtime?" She tied awkwardly to make conversation, thinking back to the night where he had told her he 'heard everything' and imagining what he must have heard in the last few hours.  
"Something like that… Work up a thirst?"  
"You're horrible." Elena shook her head and smiled into the sink.  
"It's only a matter of time, Elena." He said as she left the room. "You're only prolonging the inevitable!"


	6. Rules

"Do you like your bed?"  
"Yes." Lily nodded, milling about her room in her pink stripped pajamas.  
"Are you going to sleep in at all night?" Stefan asked.  
"Yes." She nodded again.  
"You lie." Stefan raised his eyebrows.  
"Come on, baby. Pick a book. It's time for bed." Elena said, trying to move along the bedtime routine.

Lily pulled a book off the shelf and brought it over to her Father. He helped her climb up onto the bed and she crawled over to her Mother, settling on her chest. She used her little hand to twirl a lock of Elena's silky hair, while she listened to the story and nursed to sleep.

The next morning, Elena startled when she woke to see Lily standing next to her side of the bed, clutching her bear. "Wow. You just showing up in our bedroom." She mumbled out. "That is going to take some getting used to." She looked at the clock. "You slept all night in your bed!" She reached down and helped her up.

"You did such a good job!" She hugged her to her chest and kissed her head. She pulled the top of her nightgown to the side so her daughter could get to her breast. Her eyes closed as soon as she was suckling.

"Stefan." Elena felt him roll over and nestle his body up behind hers, wrapping his arm around both of them.  
"Hm?"  
"It's 5:30."  
"You're kidding." He kissed the side of her head. "If this was the trick to getting her to sleep all night, why didn't we do it six months ago?"  
"I don't know."  
"All night sleeping. I could get used to this."

"I mean, let's not get to excited, but, it's progress." She leaned down and kissed her daughter. "If she sleeps in her bed from 7 to 5 or 5:30 and then comes in here and sleeps for another hour on my boob, I can totally live with that."

"Me too." Stefan agreed, as he peaked over Elena's shoulder at their daughter, who was already sleeping attached to her Mother's breast, her mouth starting and stopping, her fingers digging into the tender flesh.

He propped his head up on his hand, the first light of morning spreading across the bedroom. Lily was cycling trough sleep, which he rarely witnessed these days, but found just as cute as he always had. She would suckle fiercely, sucking and swallowing until she had soothed herself to sleep, at which point her mouth would slow and then stop. As she entered REM sleep, her facial muscles would relax and then her mouth would relax. Her latch would slowly start to release, but, without fail, every time the tip of the nipple was about to slip from her lips, her mouth would come back up to speed, latching back on and starting the process over. He reached over Elena and rubbed Lily's head.

"What?" Elena breathed out, already starting to fall back asleep herself.  
"Nothing." Stefan kissed her head. "I love you guys." He spooned behind her. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

Elena pushed Lily on a swing at the local playground. Stefan stood next to her with his hand in her back pocket.

"I'm pretty sure that is inappropriate playground behavior."  
"I can't help it." He moved behind her and held her hips. "You know what these jeans do to me."  
"Seriously Stefan, other parents are staring."  
"Just other dads… They're jealous."  
"I'm not going to win this, am I?"  
"Nope." He breathed into her ear.

"Go slide!" Lily yelled from the swing.  
"That is a good idea!" Elena stopped the swing and helped her out.

"So." Elena said once they had relocated to the play structure. "Saturday night is Caroline's birthday party."  
"Girl party?"  
"No." She smiled. "Boy girl party."  
"Oooh."  
"Do you want to go?"  
"Yeah." He put his hand back in her pocket. "We could use a date night."

* * *

At Caroline's birthday party, everyone ate and drank and danced the night away. Elena happily watched Stefan actually smiling and having fun for the first time in forever. They were kind of being carefree college students for a night and it was kind of nice.

"Can I steal my girlfriend for a moment?" He came up behind her and took her hand when a slow song came on. He led her out to the dance floor. "Mmm." He breathed into her ear as he held her and swayed their hips. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He nipped and pecked her lips and she leaned into his body, just buzzed enough not to care about the PDA they were exhibiting.

Elena felt a body behind her, his hands on her hips and his lips brushing along her neck. She could smell Damon's musky cologne. She groaned into Stefan's mouth and tipped her head to the side to give him more room. Her hips were still swaying. She could feel Damon's erection pressing into her back and she pushed her ass back into him, feeling his warm breath as it hitched against her neck.

Stefan's lips moved from her mouth down the other side of her neck. Elena bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together. Her groin was pulsating, her extremities starting to tremor and she gripped the hair on Stefan's head to hold her body in place. She opened her eyes and looked through the crowd and to the bathroom door, where Damon had sat her on the counter and fucked her. She felt her panties becoming uncomfortable wet. She could feel Stefan's penis getting just as erect as Damon's and pressing into her belly as he ran his hand up her thighs and played with them hem of her skirt. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Damon's lips stopped moving. He reached between their bodies and adjusted his pants, trying in vein to hide his massive erection. He nuzzled her neck one last time and then stepped back, regretfully letting his hands drop from her sides and walking away.

Stefan pulled his head back and nipped her lips again, running his hands up and down her sides as Elena gripped his shoulders. She expected him to say something or to be mad or to do anything, but instead he just said, "I think we should get home. It's getting late." Elena nodded and followed him out the door.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" Elena whispered into the darkness once they were in bed.  
"No." Stefan moved brushed the hair from the side of her neck and kissed her temple. "Let's just go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, everyone stood awkwardly around the kitchen in various stages of breakfast. Elena couldn't stop staring at Damon, who was wearing sweatpants that looked like they could fall from his hips at any moment. She wondered what he had done when he had gotten home last night, if he had touched himself and though of her or if he had gone directly into a cold shower and tried to forget about the events of the night. She licked her lips.

"Mommy!" Lily padded her legs. "Up, up." She picked up her daughter and sat her on the counter next to her coffee.  
"Are you hung over?" Stefan asked from the stove.  
"What? No." She shook her head.  
"You're being quiet." Elena looked over at Damon, who was smiling into his coffee.  
"I'm tired."

Later that day, Stefan and Elena walked through the grocery store. Lily was sitting in the cart looking at a book and eating a stack of crackers, which were leaving a trail of crumbs down the front of her corduroy dress.

"You miss Damon?" Stefan put his hand on Elena's back as she pushed the cart.  
"Mm." She shrugged.  
"Come on, Elena. Of all people, you and I can talk about everything."  
"I just don't know why you insist on asking things you already know the answers to."

* * *

"I have no rules." Damon threw his arms up and sat back in his chair. "I think we should probably just skip the small talk and turn this over to Stefan, since he is the one who is going to have the laundry list."  
"Ladies first." Stefan said, putting his hand on Elena's thigh.  
"I only have one rule, that everyone uses condoms, one hundred percent of the time." She looked across the table at Damon and raised her eyebrows.  
"Okay, okay. Point taken."

"Damon." Stefan started.  
"Do I need to take notes?" Damon joked.  
"You might." He paused. "One, you will not show any kind of affection towards Elena in front of our daughter."  
"Okay."  
"Two, you will not make sexual advances towards Elena while I am not here."  
"Why are you not telling Elena not to make sexual advances towards me?" Damon responded.

"Let's be serious." Stefan laughed. "Look." Stefan turned his attention to Elena and combed his fingers through her hair. "I know that you and Damon are going to need to reconnect and I am prepared for that, I don't want you to feel like you can't be… Assertive with him. I just don't want him taking advantage of the situation."

"He won't." Elena reassured him.  
"Are we done talking?" Damon asked.  
"Yes." Elena picked up her wine glass and drank the remaining liquid in a single gulp. "Let's go." She stood and took Stefan's hand, pulling him up behind her.

* * *

As soon as Damon had kicked the door shut behind him, Elena was in his arms. Her mouth was on his and their bodies were pressed together. They didn't even pretend that they were going to be tender or take it slow, even though they were only kissing, they fought for dominance and completely devoured one another. The sounds of lips licking and smacking filled the massive bedroom.

Stefan watched from where he was seated on the edge of the bed, his jeans already uncomfortably tight. It was the first time they were all going to be together since Elena had been pregnant and although he had initially had mixed feelings, as he sat and watched them his jealousy and tentativeness rapidly dissolved and was replaced with raw, uninhibited desire.

Damon slid his hands around Elena's body and into her back pockets to crush her pelvis to his, relishing in the fact that, for the first time in months, he didn't have to hide the solid erection in his pants. Elena groaned upon the contact, she held the sides of his face and opened her mouth wider, trying to get to even more of his tongue, lips, and teeth.

Damon took her bottom lip and held it between his teeth as he lifted her from the floor and set her in Stefan's lap, her legs splaying to ether sides of his. Stefan moved her hair to one side of her neck so he could kiss up the other, while Damon unbuttoned her sweater, taking it off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. He gripped her sides and moved his mouth to her chest, taking in mouthfuls of skin across her bra line.

Stefan slid a hand down her belly and to the waistline of Elena's pants. He popped open the button and slipped his hand inside. Elena reached behind her and held the back of his head to bring their lips together as his fingers played around in the swollen flesh between her legs.

Damon undid his own belt and pants, to relieve some of the painful pressure that had built in his groin, he resisted touching himself, knowing that the anticipation alone could have him coming in his pants in a matter of seconds. He brought his hands to Elena's bra and pulled the cups down, using the tip of his tongue to explore the newly exposed flesh.

Stefan dragged his fingers up the length of Elena's labia, letting his fingers become coated with the silky fluid her body was creating. He worked the outer lips apart and dipped the tips of his fingers into her. Elena's struggled for breath and her heart started to race as Stefan's fingers firmly applied pressure to the engorged skin of her clit. She rocked her hips as he rubbed his fingers, working together to build to steady rhythm.

"I…" Elena breathed out. "I. I Need." She chewed her lip and tried to shift her hips as much as she could in the confines of her skintight jeans. "My pants." She tried to articulate her needs while under the ministrations of both brothers.

"What's wrong with your pants?" Damon murmured, his mouth still on her chest.  
"Take them off!" She huffed out in frustration.  
"Okay…" Damon laughed as he hooked his fingers in her pants and undies, pulling them both over her hips and off her feet.

When she was finally bare from the waist down, Stefan readjusted her legs so they were on either side of his and parted his thighs. Elena took his hand in hers and guided it back down between her legs, she curled her fingers so only the index and middle fingers were extended and then penetrated herself with all four. Elena bit her lip and pressed her body back into Stefan's as she slid their fingers out and thrust them back in.

Damon stepped back and removed his clothing. He rested his hands on Elena's thighs, eagerly kneading them as he watched her writhe in Stefan's lap.

When Elena opened her eyes to see Damon standing ass naked and massively erect in front of her, she removed the fingers from her body and put her hands on Damon's hips to pull him closer to her. He stood between her legs as she held her hair to the side and lowered her mouth to his cock.

"Oh God." Damon grunted out when her lips closed around his dick and she suckled the head, but before she could take any more into her mouth, he was pulling her off and sitting her back up.

"Wait." Stefan's hand reached around Elena's and hit Damon's stomach. "Condom."  
"I'm sorry." Elena looked up at Damon through her eyelashes, secretly happy that Stefan had stepped up and said something in her place.

"Don't be sorry." Stefan whispered in her ear when Damon stepped to his bedside table to go through the handful of condoms they had brought from their bedroom. "And don't be afraid to say something." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. "You have to put your foot down with him or he will take advantage of the situation. You know that."

Elena pulled her head back and nodded at Stefan before turning back to Damon who had reappeared between their legs, condom and all. She extended her arms and too ahold of his upper arms. Damon put his hands on her sides and pushed up into her body, getting as close to her as he could in the slightly awkward position. After a few fruitless movements, he took her out of Stefan's lap and laid her on the bed next to him, her legs hanging off the edge.

He thrust back into her and quickly worked up at a steady rhythm, stopping every few strokes to pull all the way out of her body and recalibrate his system, trying to make the most of his time with her.

Stefan had removed all his clothing and settled on his side next to her. He reached his hand over to play with the breast closest to him. He groped and massaged it in his hand before pinching and squeezing the nipple. He rolled the nipple between his fingers until it became engorged. When beads of milk started to form at several different points, he opened his hand to take her whole breast and squeeze until the droplets of fluid started to spill down from her nipple to his hand.

Elena reached down the length of Stefan's body and wrapped her hand around his cock. She made long strokes from the base to the tip, which was already weeping. She heard Stefan grunt into her chest as he latched on to her nipple and started to suckle. When she heard another long groan and felt his hips strain to get closer to her hand, she let go. She couldn't let him come in her hand. She knew that he would need the emotional reassurance and connection of actually having intercourse with her tonight.

Damon, who was thrusting his way to ecstasy, looked down at what Stefan was doing and he became distracted, his hips momentarily slowing.

"I forgot they did that." Damon panted out and moved his mouth to her other nipple, humming when he had effetely stimulated her let down and he was taking big gulps and swallows.

Elena smiled at his statement and held the back of his head. She closed her eyes, too close to orgasm to respond with an actual sentence. Her muscles clenched and she pulled her legs into her chest. One of her legs hit the side of Stefan's body and he removed his mouth from her chest so she could do what she wanted with her leg.

Damon held both Elena's legs to her chest as he thrust himself to completion. He moaned as he filled the condom separating them. He kissed from her chest up to her mouth and nipped her lips. He stepped back to dispose of the condom before he got too soft inside her. Just another reason to add to the extensive list of reasons he hated them.

"How do you want me?" Elena looked up at Stefan, who was already ripping open a condom.  
"You're perfect just how you are." Stefan answered.

She crept up the bed so that her head was resting on a pillow. She shivered as she laid on her back with her feet flat on the mattress and waited for Stefan, the sweat on her body starting to dry.

"You're so tired." Stefan murmured when he was finally looking down into her eyes, his hands gently holding her head.  
"It's fine." She closed her eyes and Stefan rested his forehead on hers.  
"I'll be fast." He kissed her nose as he pressed his hips forward.

Elena held Stefan to her, her arms and legs wrapped around him, even though her body felt heavy and exhausted. She felt his breath on her neck and as promised, he was fast, just a few pumps and he was exploding inside her. Stefan listened as Elena's breathing became deep and rhythmic. He rubbed her arm.

"Let's go to our bed." He kissed her temple.  
"Mm." She whined out without opening her eyes.  
"Come on." He rubbed her arm again. He had absolutely no desire to sleep in Damon's bed and he sure as hell wasn't leaving Elena in there alone.  
"I'm tired, Stefan." She mumbled, grabbing the hand that was touching her arm to stop its movements.  
"I know you're tired." He moved so his mouth was next to her ear. "But you need to be in our bed in case Lily wakes up." He stood next to the bed and pulled his pants on. "I'll carry you."

He leaned back over the bed and extended his arms, relieved when she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her from Damon's bed. He kept his head buried in her hair as he carried her back to their bedroom and tucked her under their fluffy duvet.


	7. Aftermath

"Mommy." Lily pounded her hands into the mattress next to Elena's body. "Mommy, help."

"It's so early." Elena whispered. She held the covers to her body as she sat and reached over the side of the bed to help her daughter up. Her body felt sticky and sore from the night before. She had never intended on letting her child see her in this state. She held her awkwardly in her lap, knowing what was coming next.

"Milk." Lily looked up at her through her eyelashes as she tried to pull the sheets from her Mother's chest. "Mommy!" Lily pulled harder and tears started to stream down her face, thoroughly confused as to why she was not starting her day like she had started every day of her life.

"Um." Elena held the blankets firmly in place. "Stefan." She slapped his arm.  
"MOMMY!" Lily's cries got louder.  
"What?" Stefan rolled over.  
"You need to take her." Elena took their daughter under the arms and handed her to him. "I have to shower."  
"What? Why?" Stefan said as he struggled to restrain their daughter who was kicking and screaming for Elena.  
"I can't let her let her come near me like this." Elena got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "You let me go to sleep without taking a shower!" She yelled as she turned the water on.  
"Right." Stefan rolled his eyes, still trying to console Lily. "This is my fault."

Elena returned from the shower with a towel wrapped around her head. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton boyshorts before she got back into bed, stray tears still making there way down her face and on to her bare chest.

"Come here, baby." She reached her arms out for Lily, who was laying on Stefan's chest with her bear and pacifier.  
"Tay, Mommy?" Lily crawled into her lap and put her little hands on her Mother's face, observing her obvious state of upset.  
"I'm okay." Elena smiled and nodded.  
"You cry?" She padded her face.  
"I'm okay." Elena reassured her.

She adjusted her in her arms so she was cradled like a baby and looked down at her. Lily laid her head on her chest, still clutching her bear between their bodies, being cautious after what had happened just moments before. Realizing that she was upset, made Elena even more upset and she struggled to keep her composure.

"It's okay." She compressed her breast in her hand, which she hadn't done since she was an infant, to prepare her nipple for her daughter. "Here." When her nipple was engorged, Lily latched, but she never took her gaze off her Mother and even then, she did not suckle. She watched tears drip down Elena's face with a furrowed brow. "I'm so sorry." Elena's voice hitched as she compressed her breast again, stimulating her let down and filling her daughter's mouth with milk. Lily's tentatively started to suck and swallow. She released the grip she had on her bear and rested her palm on her Mother's chest.

Elena breathed into her hair once she was peacefully nursing. She pulled her knees in towards her chest so her body was almost completely wrapped around her daughter. Stefan reached over and touched her leg.

"What am I doing?" She rested her cheek on Lily's head. "I'm a mother now."  
"Just because you're a mother doesn't mean you cease to be a sexual being. That is how you got there in the first place."  
"Stefan, I literally could not nurse my daughter because I was covered in another man's body fluids. Taking care of her is number one and as soon as anything interferes with that, it's a problem."  
"That's a decision you have to make for yourself." He rubbed her thigh.  
"I don't want to talk about this right now." She shook her head, a fresh round of tears spilling from her eyes.

* * *

They usually spent Sunday having family time and doing all the things together that Elena had missed during the week, but Lily clung to Stefan for the majority of the morning. She had even scoffed when Elena made her a sandwich after she had specifically requested that her Father make it.

"Here is your lunch, your highness." Elena said as she put the plastic plate on the coffee table of the living room.  
"Thank you, Mommy." Stefan poked Lily in the side when she neglected to say anything.

Elena sat on the couch and rested her chin her her hands. She watched her daughter take a triangle of the sandwich and settle in Stefan's lap to eat it. When she had eaten everything but the crust and Elena told her it was time for her nap, she furrowed her brow.

"Daddy." She hugged Stefan.  
"No." Elena stood and walked over to them. "Daddy isn't coming, there is no story at naptime. Just sleeping." She extended her hand but Lily's arms didn't move from her Father's neck.  
"PEAS DADDY!" She started to cry.  
"No, Lily." Stefan held her under the arms and gave her to Elena. "You need to listen to Mommy."

Lily screamed and cried and into Elena's shoulder while she brought her up to her bedroom. She kicked her legs and kept increasing the volume of her cries as Elena laid her on the changing table and took her dress off.

"Do not kick me." Elena tried to block her flailing legs as she changed her diaper.  
"I want DADDY!"  
"I know."

Elena snapped her turtleneck closed and adjusted her knee socks, which had slid down her legs from the aggressive kicking. She picked her up and sat in the rocking chair with her daughter in her lap. She tried to hug her, but Lily used her little hands to push her away, her face red and tear stained as she gasped for breath.

"Fine. Fine." Elena murmured. "No hugging." She reached in the neck of her sweater to unclip her bra and pulled it down to get her breast out. "Lily." She tried to get her daughter's attention, which was still fixated on screaming at the closed door. "Are you going to nurse or should I put my boob away?" Elena sat back in the chair.  
"I WANT DADDY!" She screeched.  
"Okay." Elena pulled her shirt back up and stood with her in her arms. "Then you can just go to sleep."

Elena tied to lay her in the bed but she sat and kicked the blankets from her body, still screaming for Stefan. She put her bear on her pillow and left the room, closing the door behind her. She stood in the hallway and listened. It wasn't long before she heard little footsteps crossing the room.

"I don't know what to do." Elena whispered when Stefan appeared in the hallway. She chewed her lip, trying not to cry over something as trivial as a toddler tantrum.  
"Let me go in." Stefan nipped her lips and rubbed her arms.

When Stefan went downstairs, Elena was sitting at the kitchen counter with her head in her hands.

"Is she sleeping?"  
"Yes." Stefan sat next to her.  
"She hates me."  
"Come here." He pulled Elena into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "She's two. She won't even remember this tomorrow." He kissed her head.  
"I just try to be so patient with her and I can't." She breathed into Stefan's neck. "I don't know how you do it."

A few hours later, Stefan came into the kitchen with Lily on his hip and they were both pleasantly surprised when she reached out her arms for Elena. She sat astride her lap and snuggled her warm little body into her Mother. She tried to pull her sweater down but got caught on the lace bra line. Elena helped her with the bra and couldn't help the smile that played across her face when she leaned into her and took the overly full breast into her mouth. She wasted no time, immediately starting to suckle, the ample supply making her job easy. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, her little hand still trapped under her Mother's breast. Elena ran her fingertips across her rosy cheek and then kissed it as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her closely.

"See?" Stefan said from where he was still standing next to them. "It's not always easy having a two year old, but it's always worth it."  
"I know. I just thought." Elena paused. "I thought that I…"  
"I know what you thought." Stefan cut her off. "You worry too much." He sat next to them. "What are you thinking for Sunday night dinner?"  
"I haven't thought about it… Have you seen Damon today?  
"No… Have you?"  
"No." Elena shook her head. "Do you think he's going to show?"  
"I mean." Stefan reached over to touch her neck. "I don't see why he wouldn't."  
"Hm." Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Mommy." Lily squirmed her hand into the other side of Elena's sweater and dug her fingers into the engorged flesh. "Help, peas."  
"Help?" Elena took her daughter's face in her hands. "I love you."  
"I lo lou." Lily padded her hand impatiently.

"Your belly is going to be really full." Elena said as she closed one side of her bra and opened the other, bending down to kiss her on the head. She pulled a ribbon from her hair and retied the bow, which had been crushed during her nap. Lily reached her hand up and took Elena's, stopping her from messing with her hair without having to interrupt her feeding. "Sorry." Elena kissed her hand. "I'm done." 

* * *

Damon came into the kitchen for Sunday night dinner. Stefan was cooking at the stove, his daughter balanced on his hip. Elena stood and chopped vegetables on a wooden cutting board, her black cardigan sweater open just enough so he could see the lace trim of her bra. He wanted to hug and kiss her or, at the very least, stand behind her and touch her hips, but her knew he had to respect the boundaries Stefan had set if he wanted their arraignment to work out.

"I have a proposition to make." Damon said as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Post dinner, there is a townie bonfire an the falls. Totally safe, totally family friendly."  
"Well…" Stefan and Elena exchanged glances.  
"I think it would be good for us to get out of the house." Elena spoke up. "Together."

They ate dinner and got bundled up to make their way into the woods. It was full of people drinking and kids laughing and general mayhem. Lily found another little girl to play with and Stefan followed them around, while Elena and Damon got drinks.

"This is how you know it's an adult woods party." Damon opened a beer and handed it to her. "Real bottles instead of a keg."  
"So fancy."  
"So fancy." He smirked as they walked through the woods. "Are you feeling okay about last night?"  
"Yeah." She tripped over a root and Damon grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling.  
"Are you drunk?" He slid his hand down her arm to interlace their fingers.

"Little bit." She giggled. "But, yeah, I feel okay about it." She squeezed his hand. "Let's sit for a minute." They sat on a deserted bridge. "I was a little upset this morning. I went to bed without taking a shower and Lily came into our room really early and I was feeling like a bad Mother."

"Having sex doesn't make you a bad Mother."  
"In this case, it might."  
"Nah." He padded her leg. "Since when have you let society's norms get to you?"  
"I can't help how I feel, Damon." She sighed. "I'm feeling much more positive about it now. It might be the alcohol, but, who cares?"

"Come sit in my lap." Damon rubbed her leg.  
"What?" She kept her voice low. "Absolutely not." She bit back a smile.  
"Come on. No one can see us." He ran his hand up her thigh.  
"Do you promise to be good?"  
"Yes." He nodded and opened his arms.

Elena moved to his lap, it had always been difficult for her to resist his charm. She sat with her legs to one side and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him but pulled back when he tried to deepen it.

"Ah!" She rested her forehead on his. "You promised to be good."  
"I am being the good-est." He adjusted her in his lap. "I swear." He had already been at half-mast when she was next to him, now his penis was painfully hard and being crushed by his fitted pants.  
"Really?" She ground his ass into his erection. "… Because that's not what it feels like."  
"Oh…" He gripped her thigh. "… God." Elena took her coat off and draped it over her lap. "What are you doing?"  
"Do you not want me to?" Elena raised an eyebrow as she opened his pants. He shook his head. "That's what I thought."

She unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand in. She ran her fingertips around the engorged head, which was expressing beads of clear fluid. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and gently stroked the silky skin. She made a fist at the base and squeezed it all the way to the tip.

Damon was trying to remain as composed as possible, his fingertips dug into her leg and a little grunt came out of his mouth. He slid his hand up the inside of Elena's thigh.

"Damon. No." Came out of her mouth, but her legs opened wider to make room for his hand.  
"Shhhh…" He used his other hand to hold her head to his shoulder. "Just relax."  
"I can't." She whispered, the hand she had in his pants had completely stopped moving.  
"Yes you can."

He pulled the coat up and let it hang from her shoulder. He cupped her through her underwear and rubbed his thumb into her clit. He used his other hand to old her hip as she squirmed in his lap. When he could feel the moisture soaking through the crotch of her panties, he pushed them to the side and slid his fingers into her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip to keep from making any noise. Her hand gripped the waistband of Damon's pants and she shifted her hips back and forth, while he moved his fingers in and out of her body. Once she had gotten over the initial shock of what they were doing, she wrapped her hand back around his erection and jerked it in time with his fingers.

"Yes…" He whispered into her ear. "That feels so good." He pressed his thumb into her clit and she had to suppress a groan of pleasure. "Do you like that?" He repeated the action.  
"Yes…" She breathed out, her hips starting to get frantic. "Mm." A tiny moan came from deep in her belly as she tensed her thighs.

She moved her free hand to Damon's and forced it up into her over and over again, completely forgetting or not caring where they were as she gyrated her hips. She buried her face in Damon's neck as she came, squeezing her thighs together and trapping their hands between her legs.

Elena looked at him and laughed, they were literally still teenagers sometimes.

"You're so naughty…" Damon whispered as he hugged her to his chest. He took the hand that had been between her legs and slid it into the cup of her bra. He squeezed her breast and twisted her nipple as she jerked him off.

"You are so fucking hot." He whispered, the grip he had on her breast got tighter and a little sigh came through her nose. "You're going to come again, aren't you?"

Elena nodded her head and rubbed her thighs together, waves of warm tingles shooting out her toes. She squeezed the swollen head of Damon's cock one final time before she wrapped her hand around the shaft and rapidly pulsed her hand. He came with a groan, his hips straining into her hand. His legs jostled her body while he rode out his orgasm, shooting creamy streams into her hand.

Elena reached into the pocket on her jacket for a tissue. She kissed Damon's cheek, he still had his head bowed and his eyes closed. It wasn't until she went to clean her hand that she realized he was still coming.

"Wait…" He grabbed her hand before she could remove it and wrapped it in his. "Not yet." He breathed out as he squeezed their hands, a whole new round of ejaculate shooting out into the tissue. "Fuck." He tapped his feet as he gently moved their hands, prolonging the sensation. Damon slid his hands into her underwear to feel her ass and Elena playfully slapped his hands away and hopped out of his lap.

"We should go find Stefan." She adjusted her clothing and put her coat back on. "I know I don't have to say this… But…"  
"My lips are sealed." Damon interjected.

They walked back to the fire and searched for Stefan and Lily. Stefan had marshmallows on a stick and was toasting them over the fire. Lily came running as soon as she saw her Mother.

"I make friend!" She exclaimed as she jumped into her arms.  
"You made a friend?" She hugged her. "That's great, baby. Are you warm enough?" She said when she saw her little breath in the air.  
"Yes, Mama." She laid her head on Elena's shoulder.  
"Daddy making me a mello."  
"Yummy." Elena kissed her head.  
"She's getting tired." Stefan took a marshmallow off the stick and handed it to their daughter.  
"One more beer?" Damon asked.  
"Yeah, Stefan. Have one more beer. We will all get cozy by the fire."

Stefan reluctantly agreed to one more drink. Damon sat on the ground and Stefan sat next to him, pulling Elena to sit between his legs. Lily curled up in her Mother's lap and quickly nursed to sleep, her sticky fingers tucked in to Elena's bra.

"Where were you guys?" Stefan reached around Elena to stroke their daughter's head.  
"We took a walk." Damon answered for both of them.  
"Where?"  
"That bridge."  
"Oh."

"Stefan." Elena eagerly changed the subject. "Damon told me that my Father's office is back up for sale."  
"That's great." He kissed her head. "Maybe it will be to office of Dr. Elena Gilbert one day."  
"Hopefully." 

* * *

When Elena and Stefan got into bed that night, he slid his hand up her shirt and stroked her belly. He nestled his face into her hair and took a deep breath. He let his hand wonder up to her breast and brushed his fingertips across the skin before giving it a gentle squeeze. He worked his way to the nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

Elena let out a little moan, her hips pressing forward into space in an effort to satiate the ache growing between her legs. She pushed her panties over her hips and down her legs, kicking them from her feet. She felt Stefan rubbing his swollen penis into her lower back.

He pulled down the waistband of his boxers far enough to get his erection out. He pushed the t-shirt Elena was wearing up and gripped her hip. He positioned his penis between her legs and used the liquid coming from her body to slide it back and forth. He rocked his hips so his penis separated her labia and the tip slipped in with each movement of his hips.

"Stef…" She arched her back, trying to get more of him in her.

He used her chin to turn her face to his. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She fervently responded. He gradually let himself slip inside her. She laid her head back on her pillow and bit her lip as he increased the speed on his thrusts. She brought her hand to her breast and rhythmically massaged it.

Stefan slid his fingers down her belly to between her legs. He used his knee to nudge her thighs apart and put his leg between them. He tipped his pelvis and pushed into her at an angle to create more friction. He let his fingers dance around the engorged tissue of her clit. Elena let out a low, raspy moan. She reached a hand behind her to weave her fingers through his hair and bring their lips back together.

"I…" She breathed into his mouth when he started to rub her clit. "Uhh…" She bit into his bottom lip as she came.

She convulsed in his arms and her knees squeezed together. The grip she had on his hair became painfully tight as she tried to both move away and be consumed by him all at once.

Stefan leaned over her body and reached into the bedside table while she panted for breath. He rolled on a condom and wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place as he pushed back up into her. He grunted into her hair as he moved in and out of her shivering body. He slid his hands down to her hips and held her body still as he pounded into her body. He felt his penis grow ridged and swollen until he was exploding.

"I'm not stupid." He held the overflowing condom to his body as he pulled out. "I know you weren't 'taking a walk'."

Elena buried her face in her pillow and held her breath. Stefan got out of bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

* * *

"Mommy!" Lily ran into Elena's arms as soon as she crossed the threshold.  
"Hi, baby."  
"I weared undies all day."  
"You wore your undies ALL DAY?!" Elena hugged her to her chest. "You're such a big girl!" She looked over her daughter's shoulder and playfully pouted her lip at Stefan; their baby was growing up.

"Hey." She greeted Stefan with a kiss. "No accidents?"  
"No accidents. No diapers." He shook his head.  
"I am imagining life without diapers…" Elena closed her eyes. "Amazing…"

"And I get I cream!" Lily clapped her hands.  
"Yes. I told Lily if she wore her underwear all day, we could go to The Grille and get ice cream."  
"Yum." Elena hugged her tightly.

They went to The Grille where they sat at the bar. Matt made Lily a sundae the size of her head and she gleefully ate it while she sat on Elena's lap.

"I want to apologize for wondering off with Damon the other night." Elena said when they were situated.  
"Don't worry about it." Stefan took a sip of his drink.  
"We didn't have sex."  
"Elena." He turned towards her. "I don't want to know."  
"Okay." She rested her chin on Lily's head and watched as she tried to get whipped cream on a spoon. "Oh my."  
"What?"  
"Is that Paris Markel?" She looked down the bar. "Why is she talking to Damon?"  
"Why do any women talk to Damon?" Stefan mumbled.  
"Be nice." Elena nudged him. "Come on." She turned their daughter in her lap. "Let's get this little girl home."


	8. Merry Cheer

When Damon came home from work, Elena was at the sink, rinsing dishes and loading the dishwasher. He sat at the counter and opened his computer.

"You're up late." He observed.  
"A little bit." She turned off the sink. "I saw you with Paris Markel at The Grille the other night."  
"You know her?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"I mean, I know of her. She went to Mystic Falls High… We were in the same class until I got pregnant and behind."  
"Oh."

"Are you guys friends?"  
"Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"We've been out to dinner a few times."  
"Like dates?"  
"I guess they could be classified like that."

"You lie." She put her elbows on the counter and rested her head in her hands. "You haven't been on a date because I haven't seen her sneaking out of your bedroom."  
"I haven't brought her up to my bedroom…" Damon looked at his computer screen.  
"Is she a lesbian?"  
"No." Damon chuckled.  
"You like her?"  
"I like her." He smiled.  
"Weird." Elena turned to go upstairs. "This is like Bizarro Damon." 

* * *

Lily started preschool. She and Elena shed an equal amount of tears the first day and Stefan was torn between the two as he simultaneously tried to pry his daughter off his body and usher his girlfriend out the door.

When they returned to pick her up, she jumped into Elena's arms and clung to her until they were safely of the car, where she cried for milk until she had the comfort of her Mother's boob. She laid across Elena's lap and nursed while she combed her fingers through the silky hair that was cascading over her shoulder, still sniffling.

"Today has been a very upsetting day." Elena mumbled to Stefan as they sat in the car.  
"It's only going to get better." He reached over and stroked their daughter's head. "We had to start somewhere."

"She's traumatized." Elena looked down at Lily, whose eyelids were getting heavy while her mouth sucked vigorously. Her little hand was tucked into the other cup of Elena's bra as she held her. "I can't even remember the last time I nursed her during the day." She wiped a residual tear from the side of her face. "I'm not even wearing a nursing bra."

"What are we going to do? Homeschool?" He joked.  
"No." She smiled and shook her head. "I know. I know. I just worry."  
"You worry too much."  
"She's my baby."  
"She's growing up." 

* * *

"Awe. Look at you two being all nice to each other." Elena said when she saw Stefan and Damon sitting in front of the fire.  
"Successful bedtime?" Stefan asked.  
"Yes." Elena sighed out. "I'm so fucking stressed." She put her head in her hands. "I don't know how we are going to tell her she has to go back to school Wednesday."  
"Every day will get a little easier. She will be a school going pro in no time." Stefan took a sip of his drink. "Or she will still being hysterical on the first day of college."  
"Oh God, no." Elena glanced at each of them. Damon was on one couch, Stefan on the other.

"Do you want to relieve some stress?" Damon broke the silence.  
"I do." She looked at Stefan. "Is that okay?" She asked, proceeding with caution after she had gotten in trouble for the incident in the woods.  
"Go right ahead." He said dismissively as he sat back in his seat.

Damon put his glass on the coffee table and signaled for Elena to come to him. She walked across the room and stood between his legs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and underwear and pulled both off in a single motion. He held her hips and kissed her belly. He nipped at the little pad of fat below her navel and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her hands moved down to grip his thumbs.

"Damon…" She whined without opening her eyes.  
"Hm?"  
"Don't suck my fat."

He chuckled and ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh. He took a mouthful of skin there and slowly let it slip from his mouth. He ran the tip of his tongue between her legs, lightly dragging it over her vagina before suckling the inside of her other thigh.

He nudged her legs apart and brushed his tongue along the little folds of tender skin that became exposed. Elena moved one of her hands to the back of his head and combed her fingers through his hair. His lick turned in to a nip and then a nibble as he worked his way around the swollen flesh hanging between her legs.

Stefan watched from across the room. He popped the button on his pants and slid his hand inside. He wrapped his hand around his penis and gave it a gentle squeeze as he watched Elena's head drop back and Damon pull her pelvis closer to his mouth. He ran his hand the length of the shaft. He stopped when he reached the head and pulled the skin back, letting his thumb rub the sensitive glands he uncovered.

Damon used his thumbs to separate the outer lips of Elena's vagina. He slid his hands from her hips to her ass for better leverage while he swiped his tongue across her clit and then pressed it up inside her body, burying his face in her pussy. He rubbed his nose against the little bundle of nerves as his tongue stroked her. He pulled back and slid his tongue to her clit, moving over it again and again, until he built a steady rhythm.

Stefan stood behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head to kiss him as he slid his hands up her stomach and pulled her shirt over her head. He cupped her bare breasts in his hands, holding their weight before squeezing them and pressing his erection into the small of her back.

"I'm going to get condoms." He kissed her shoulder and reluctantly slid his hands from her chest, giving her nipples a final twist on the way down.

When Elena's thighs quivered, Damon released his thumbs and gripped her thighs as he took her pussy into his mouth and rubbed his tongue into her. She dug her fingers into his neck as she came, her thighs closing around his head like a vice. He looked up her body while he lapped up her fluids and waited for her orgasm to subside.

When Stefan came back into the room, Elena was in Damon's lap, kissing him and trying to get into his pants. He tossed a handful of condoms on the couch and stood behind her as he removed his clothing. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, before he took her chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her mouth away from Damon's and to his.

Stefan's mouth was already open when it collided with hers. He wrapped a hand around her and massaged her breast. She moaned and let her head fall back to rest on his belly. He took both breasts and squeezed the mounds of flesh, compressing his hands all the way to her nipples and then rolling them between his fingers, until they were completely engorged. She squirmed and brought her hands up to hold Stefan's forearms. He squeezed them again, stimulating her let down, little streams of milk shooting out towards Damon.

"Don't." Elena used her hands to cover her breasts. She wasn't going to let her boobs be used as a weapon between brothers. "Be nice." She looked up at Stefan, giving him a warning.  
"Turn around." Stefan removed his hands from her chest and helped her reposition herself.

Once she was facing him, he took her face in his hands and she held his hip points and looked up at him with heavy, hooded eyes as she lowered her mouth to his penis. She took the head into her mouth and ran her tongue back and forth along the ridge.

Damon, who had pushed his pants down around his hips, grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her ass back towards him. He took his erection and moved it between her legs. He ran the head along the outer labia, transferring the moisture from her orgasm on to his penis. He twisted his hand to work the head in between the folds of skin and firmly rubbed in a few select places.

Elena groaned around Stefan's cock as she pushed her hips back into Damon's lap. He held his penis still and watched her gyrate her pelvis, trying to get it into her. She let Stefan's dick slip from her mouth and sat back on her heals, slowly sinking down onto Damon's cock. When his whole shaft was encased, he gripped her hips and held her still. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Her mouth opened and she moaned. She bounced up and down, not waiting for Damon to make a move. She leaned forward, bracing her weight on his knees, so she could slide her body back and forth.

She felt Stefan's hand in her hair and she opened her eyes to see him holding his penis out to her, clearly frustrated with the neglect. She looked up at him trough her eyelashes and dipped her head down to take one of his balls into her mouth, while she used her hand to stroke his shaft. She let the tight tissue of his scrotum slip from her mouth and ran her tongue all the way from his perineum to the tip of his penis. He grunted and pushed his hips forward. She took his length back into her mouth and began to build a system of sucking and jerking.

Damon was grunting and groaning as he watched her ass move along his dick and her head bob sucking Stefan's dick, he had never seen anything more erotic in his life and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He moved his hands to her hips and gripped them tightly as he pushed up into her over and over again, his scrotum became rock hard against his body and every muscle in his groin tensed. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her as he pushed up into her a final time and came. He quickly reached between their bodies and pulled his penis out, leaving a thick string of milky ejaculate from her vagina to his stomach.

"Fuck." He leaned back on the couch. "FUCK. I'm sorry." Elena abruptly removed her mouth from Stefan's penis and sat up. She looked at Stefan, who had yet to realize what was happening.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she reached her arms up to him, trying to get out of Damon's lap. It wasn't until he bent forward so he could wrap his arms around her, that he looked over her shoulder and saw what Damon had done. He glared at him. "It's okay." He whispered to Elena, he could see the glossy sheen of tears in her eyes. "Let's just go to our room." Once Elena was in his arms, she wrapped her body around him.

"I'm sorry!" Damon yelled again as he watched Stefan walk down the hall carrying Elena, her head buried in his neck.

Stefan walked them directly into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He lowered her feet to the tile floor and kissed the side of her face, but she kept her head tucked into his shoulder, ashamed with the unbelievably stupid thing she had just done.

"I thought you were going to kill him." Elena said when she finally lifted her head up.  
"I should." Stefan lathered soap in his hands. "He knows the rules and how you feel… How WE feel about that." He washed his face. "Birth control is not something you take lightly once you have a kid." He wrapped his arms around her and nipped her lips.  
"Do you think Damon self sabotages?" She wondered out loud.

"I think he's just being a jerk. He only cares about one thing, his own pleasure."  
"Don't be mean." She said sternly.  
"I don't think Damon has the capacity to be happy." He tightened his arms around her. "So, yes, I do think he self sabotages."

They got into bed and cuddled up, but just a few moments later, they heard little footsteps coming down the hallway. Lily came through the door clutching her bear to her chest. She walked over to her Mother's side of the bed and put her hands up.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Mommy, Daddy bed." She said awkwardly with her pacifier hanging from her mouth as she reached her arms up. Elena cradled her in the crook of her arm and put a hand on head. "Milk, Mama." Lily pulled her pacifier from her mouth and cuddled into her chest, her little hands sliding up her Mother's shirt, reaching for her breasts.

"Are your teeth bothering you?" She said into her hair. "You feel a little hot."  
"Do you want me to get the Tylenol?" Stefan asked.

"No." Elena helped her pull her t-shirt up. "I think she will be fine if she sleeps in here." Lily gripped the material in her hands while she opened her mouth for the comfort of her Mother's nipple. Elena kissed her head, while she suckled. Her eyes already closed. "Do you mind if she sleeps in here?"

"Not at all." Stefan put his hand on Elena's side so their daughter was nestled between them.  
"I'm kind of glad she's in here tonight." Elena's eye were closing, her arms wrapped tightly around their daughter. "I needed baby cuddles."  
"Me too." Stefan pulled the sheets all the way up to her shoulders and listened to the rhythmic sounds of Lily sucking and swallowing as she nursed to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Elena was up extra early with Lily. The sun wasn't even up yet. She made coffee and started a fire to cut the chill in the old house. Lily was playing between the entryway and living room when she stopped and stared down the hall.

"Awe. Cutie." Elena heard a woman's voice. "Whose baby?"  
"My brother's." Damon answered. "Lily, are you going to say 'hi' to Uncle Damon's friend?" He asked the little girl.

Elena stood frozen in the middle of the living room, unsure of what to do. More then anything, she was feeling self conscious of Stefan's sweatshirt and her matted morning hair. "Fuck." She mumbled under her breath as she walked out to the hall, clutching her coffee mug in one hand and trying to pull the sweatshirt past her thighs with the other.

"Elena Gilbert?" The woman looked Elena up and down.  
"Paris Markel." She bent down and picked her daughter up.  
"Is she yours?"  
"Yes."  
"You live here?"  
"Yes. She is also Stefan's."  
"Stefan Salvatore. I forgot about him." She put her coat on. "He was super hot. Is he still super hot?"  
"It really seems like she hasn't aged a day." Elena smiled and rested her head on her daughters.  
"Oh, well. You're daughter is beautiful. Bye."  
"Bye."

Elena went back to the living room to avoid witnessing whatever kind of 'goodbye' they were going to have. She set Lily down in her play area and sat in front of the fire.

"There you go." Damon said from the doorway. "Regular Damon is back. All is well in the world."  
"You know that's not what I meant, Damon." Elena said without turning around. "If you like a girl, I am happy for you. You have nothing to prove to me."  
"Well, I like a girl."  
"I'm happy for you." She took a sip of her coffee.

"I caught Damon sneaking a girl out of the house this morning." Elena told Stefan once they were in bed that night.  
"Really?" He ran his fingertips along her cheekbone. "After what he did to you, he invited another chick over?"  
"I mean, I think he probably went out and got wasted because of what he did to me and brought her home." She took his hand and interlaced their fingers. "It doesn't really matter."

"If it bothered you enough to tell me then it does matter." He kissed her hand.  
"It didn't bother me."  
"It's okay if it did."

"I…" She paused. "I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to be together any more."  
"Okay." He let go of her hand and put his hand on the small of her back to pull her closer to him.  
"I only want you." She rested her forehead on his and combed her fingers through his hair. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"It's just the two of us now."  
"Forever?" He asked.  
"Forever." She confirmed. 

* * *

"Now." Elena said as she and Stefan sat on the floor of Lily's bedroom. "If you give mommy all the pacifiers and then sleep all night in your bed, when you come into mommy and daddy's room in the morning there is going to be a SURPRISE for you!" "A surprise?" Lily's eyes lit up as she gripped pacifiers in both hands.

"Yes, a big girl surprise!"  
"Pacifiers?"  
"No." Elena shook her head and Stefan laughed. "The pacifiers will be gone."  
"Forever?"  
"Yes, forever."  
"That make me sad." She pouted her lip out.

"Lily." Stefan tried to get her attention as she stuck a pacifier in her mouth and laid her head on a beanbag chair. "You're a big girl now. You go to school and you don't wear diapers or use bottles, so you don't need pacifiers, those are for babies, silly!" Lily stared at him. "Okay. How about this…" He paused. "Someday, mommy and daddy are going to have a baby and we are going to need the pacifiers for the baby because you are going to be the big sister."

"A baby brother?" She took the pacifier out of her mouth and sat up.  
"Maybe." Stefan looked over at Elena.  
"Tay Daddy." She walked over to Stefan and gave him the pacifiers in her hands. "I see the baby now?"  
"Ah." He stuck the pacifiers in his pockets and hugged her to his chest. "It doesn't work that way my sweet."

"We will be talking about this later, Daddy." Elena looked over at him. "Lily, choose a book. Bedtime."

The next morning, Lily crept into her parent's bedroom and climbed up on to the bed. She crawled between them and worked her way under the covers.

"Mommy." Lily dug her little fingertips into the swollen skin of her chest. "The baby here?"  
"No." Elena reached over their daughter and slapped Stefan, who was still sleeping. "The baby is not here."  
"I said I was sorry." He mumbled into his pillow. 

* * *

A few days later, Elena was sitting at the kitchen counter working on a paper when Damon came home.

"Hey." He opened the cabinet for a glass.  
"Hey." She sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "Been busy?"  
"Why?" He put his glass on the counter and filled it with wine.  
"You just haven't been around."  
"Oh. No. I haven't been around." He picked his glass up. "Elena. I'm sorry about the other night."

She shrugged. They both knew their little game was over but neither one of them was overly eager to verbalize it.

"Damon." Elena said into her lap as he walked towards the door. "We can't be together any more."  
"I know." He confirmed as he left the room. 

* * *

It was Christmas. Damon and Paris had gone somewhere tropical, leaving Stefan and Elena with the house to themselves. It was the first year Lily was old enough to kind of understand what was happening and she was very excited about everything from the tree, to the lights, to the cookies.

Lily tiptoed into her parent's bedroom before dawn and climbed up on to their bed to wake them up.

"It Christmas." She said rather loudly into Elena's ear as she wrapped her arms around her.  
"Merry Christmas, baby." Elena kissed her head and held her to her chest.  
"I have my presents now?"  
"You have to wake up Daddy and then we can see if Santa came."

"Daddy." Lily crawled over to him and laid over his arm. "It's Christmas!"  
"It's Christmas!" He flipped her over and dug his fingers into her ribs until she was giggling with glee.  
"Merry Christmas, Daddy." Elena cuddled up behind him.

Once they were downstairs, Stefan made a fire and they turned on the wide array of the Christmas lights around the house. They sat on the floor in their matching plaid pajamas while Lily ripped open gift after gift, jumping around with excitement. The adults had coffee and Lily had hot chocolate. She sat in Elena's lap, so they could still enjoy the tree while they had their drinks.

"There is one more gift." Stefan said when they were settled. "And it's for Mommy."  
"Stefan." She sighed. "We said we weren't going to get each other gifts."  
"Well, it's not really a Christmas gift." He paused. "More of an investment in our future." Lily stared over at him with a furrowed brow. "So, we have this little person." He reached over and tickled Lily's tummy. "And we are going to be together forever. Right?"  
"Right." Elena said, confused.  
"So, Elena Gilbert…" He took a ring box from his pocket. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" He opened to box to reveal a massive emerald cut diamond ring.

"Stefan!" She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Yes!" She cupped the back of his head and pulled it to her. They kissed briefly before Elena was extending her fingers, waiting for him to make the engagement official with the ring. He slid it on to her finger and kissed her hand.

By the time they were putting Lily to bed that night, it was way past her bedtime and they were all exhausted. Stefan got her changed in to pajamas and Elena waited on her bed while she chose a story. She carried it over and climbed on to the bed. Elena unbuttoned her cardigan and pulled the cup of her bra down, waiting for her to nurse, but she sat in Stefan's lap.

"I just want the story, Mommy." She stated clearly.  
"Okay." Elena and Stefan exchanged a glance. "I guess I'll wait downstairs." She pulled her dress up and kissed Lily. "Good night, baby girl. Merry Christmas. I love you."  
"Love you, Mommy Christmas." She said back, her attention already on the book.

When Stefan came downstairs, Elena was sitting on the chaise lounge in front of the fire, staring at her ring.

"Did I do a good job on the ring?" He kissed her shoulder and sat behind her.  
"Yes." She rested back on his chest and looked up at him. "I love it." She looked back at her hand. "Did Damon know?"  
"Yes." He tucked hair behind her ear.  
"Oh." She wasn't sure how that made her feel. She wondered if it had been the reason for his impromptu vacation.  
"You know how Damon is."  
"I know." She shrugged.

Stefan reached around her body and stroked her thighs, inching up her red Christmas dress. She let her head fall back to his shoulder and closed her eyes. His fingertips slowly worked their way to her inner thighs and her knees fell apart in invitation. He paused to push her panties down her legs and toss them to the floor.

Elena adjusted her legs so that her thighs were resting on Stefan's as he moved his hand back between them. He brushed his fingertips over the outer lips of her vagina, back and forth, before taking the skin between his thumb and index finger and pinching the lips over her clit together.

Elena moaned and pushed her pelvis into his hand. She shrugged off her cardigan and pulled the cup of her dress down to squeeze and massage her breast.

Stefan watched over her shoulder as she touched herself. His penis was already hard and pressing into her back as he continued to use his fingers to pleasure her. He held her labia apart with one hand and dipped his fingers into her with the other.

The breast in Elena's hand started to weep beads of milk, which were spilling from her nipple and dripping down her hand. She hadn't really noticed, but Stefan had and it stopped him in his tracts. He removed his fingers and sat with her in his lap.

"Turn around." He instructed her as he took off his shirt and pants.

Elena turned so she was straddling his lap and pulled her dress over her head, leaving her completely exposed to him, the only light in the room emanating from the fire and the tiny twinkling Christmas lights. Stefan bent his legs and put his feet flat on the lounge so she was extra close to him.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed down her chest.  
"MmHm…" Elena held the back of his head.

He cleaned up the milk that she had expressed before taking her nipple into his mouth. He rubbed and rolled it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth until it was completely engorged and then he suckled. He grunted into her chest when her warm milk started to flow and filled his mouth. Elena used her free hand to compress the breast his mouth was on, stimulating her let down and pushing even more sweet essence into his mouth. She was uncomfortably full from missing bedtime. He opened his mouth wider, so he could take her areola in along with her nipple to suck even more of her creamy skin. His erection was stiff and dripping pinned between their bodies. Elena arched her back and rubbed the swollen skin of her clit into the shaft.

"Stefan…" She moaned and gripped the hair in her hand.

She pulled his mouth from her breast and stood on her knees. She moved her hands to his shoulders and dug her fingertips into his skin as she sunk down on to his penis. As soon as it was completely inside her, he gripped her waist and lifted her body, pulling his penis all of the way out before pushing her back down on to it. They both groaned.

Stefan's mouth went back to Elena's chest. He latched on to her full breast and suckled. He held her by the ribcage so she could lean her body back and slide up and down his penis. The combination if him rock hard and pulsating inside her and his mouth on her breast was quickly building a bubble in her belly. She let her lips part and her head fall back, her whines were long and coming from a place deep within her throat.

Stefan used his hands to help her speed up her hips and removed his mouth from her chest so he could watch as her breasts bounced with each of her movements. On the brink of orgasm, one of her hands clamped down on Stefan's and he watched her diamond sparkle in the firelight as she came undone in his lap.

She folded her arms into her chest and leaned forward to be held. Stefan wrapped his arms around her shivering body, his penis still solid and buried deep inside her body. He gently pulsed his hips for some relief while Elena stayed nestled into his chest.

She looked up at him and smiled. She took his face between his hands and pulled his mouth to hers. She slowly moved her body up and down, letting him slide from her body and then forcing him back in. She put her hands in her hair so she could open her chest and arch her back. She rolled her hips over and over again until Stefan was moaning, despite for release. He braced his weight on his hands behind him and leaned back to watch as she bounced in his lap.

"I… Uh." He breathed out before straining his hips and grunting.

Elena reached between them and pulled his penis from her body just as he came, the thick streams of seamen landing on his stomach. She stroked and tugged his shaft as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Stefan panted for breath. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on her chest. He ran his fingertips up and down Elena's sides. He nipped at her skin and gazed at her engorged nipples. He couldn't help but take one back into his mouth and suckle. He slowly let his mouth fill with milk before swallowing until he worked up to a rhythm.

He idly wondered why she hadn't pulled him from her breast the moment he came like she usually did. She rested her head on his and combed her finger through his hair. She seemed to be enjoying the intimate moment as much as she was. He suckled until her let down slowed and then stopped. He kissed up her chest and to her mouth. He rested back on the chaise lounge and pulled her on to his chest. He took the throw blanket behind him and draped it over their bodies.

"Why did you let me do that?" He asked after a few quiet moments.  
"I think Lily is starting to wean."  
"I noticed." He rubbed her arm.  
"And." Her voice hitched. "It's making me feel pretty shitty." She started to shiver with tears.  
"You have done such a great job… I know that doesn't make it any less upsetting, but she has to grow up."  
"I know." She used the back of her hand to wipe her nose. "I think I just need to let myself be sad for a little while." He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest while she cried. 

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Elena asked when Lily came in to their bedroom the next morning.  
"I want to play in the snow!" She stomped over to the bed with her big snow boots and jacket on over her pajamas. "It snowed while I was sleeping!" She clapped her hands.  
"You want to go outside right now?" Elena heard Stefan chuckle behind her.  
"I couldn't get the door open." She looked down her body, trying to hold the sides of her jacket together and get it zipped.  
"Lillian Salvatore!" Elena sat. "You DO NOT go outside without telling Mommy or Daddy!"

"It's okay." Stefan padded Elena's leg. "That's why we lock the door."  
"No. It's not okay because one night, Damon is going to come home and not lock it and she's going to walk right out." Her voice got louder.

"I go outside now?" Lily put her elbows on the edge of the bed and her chin in her hands as she smiled up at them.  
"No, baby." Elena rested back on her pillows. "We are not going outside right now. It's too early. Don't you want to come cuddle in bed?"  
"No!" She jumped around. "I want to play in the snow!"  
"The snow will still be there after breakfast."  
"You're so mean, Mommy!" She screamed and burst in to tears, dramatically collapsing to the floor.

"I'll go outside with you." Stefan got out of bed and pulled his pants on.  
"Stefan." Elena crossed her arms. "You have to back me up here."  
"I don't mind."  
"That's not the point." Elena made a big hand gesture.

"Come on, Daddy!" Lily was already pulling his hand.

When Stefan and Lily came inside, Lily directed Elena to the living room window, where she showed her the snowmen they had built, three in a row along the side of the pool.

"It's our family." She pointed.  
"But who is that snowman in the middle?" Elena held her on her hip.  
"That's me, Mommy."  
"That's too big to be you!" She tickled her belly.  
"No." Lily laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm big now."  
"You are big now."

That night, Elena got into bed and cuddled up behind Stefan, pressing her bare breasts into the warmth of his back. She wrapped her arm around his body and stroked his stomach, gradually moving lower, until she was at the waistband of his boxers. She slid her fingertips under the band and ran them from one hipbone to the other.

Stefan shivered and started to stir. He had just barely been dozing off when he had felt Elena behind him. He arched his hips, the blood just starting to pulsate through his groin under the ministrations of her hand. He slid his hand into his boxers and covered hers. He guided it to his penis and cupped it in their hands before squeezing and rubbing the head.

Elena opened her mouth and licked and nipped Stefan's shoulder, while his penis continued to grow in her hand.

Stefan turned around and pushed her on to her back. He lowered his mouth to hers, which was already open and waiting to receive his. She held the back of his neck as she ran her tongue along the membrane inside his lip and then bit it between her teeth. He responded with his tongue, the force of his kiss pushing her head into the pillow.

"I love kissing you." He murmured as he worked his way over her chin and down her throat.

Elena groaned and arched her back in response. Her hands held his sides as he licked down her chest and stopped to play at her breasts. He nipped around the skin of one breast, while he used his hand to squeeze the other.

Elena slid her hands down his back and pushed his boxers over his hips. She reached between their bodies and took his penis back into her hand. She gripped it at the base and applied pressure all the way up the shaft, forcing watery pre ejaculate from the tip. She used her thumb to circle the head, while his liquid desire coated her hand.

Stefan closed his eyes and dropped his head. He pulsed his hips in her hand and suckled her lower swollen lower lip. He tried to reach over towards the bedside table but she intercepted his hand.

"What?" He looked down at her.  
"I don't want to use a condom." She pulled his head down and suckled his lip.  
"I do." Pulled his lip from her mouth. "I don't want to pull out tonight." He nipped her lips. "I want to stay inside you."  
"I don't want you to pull out." She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes. "I want to make a baby."  
"Oh, you're funny."  
"I'm not joking." He stared down into her eyes for a moment before he rolled on to his back, his painfully engorged penis bouncing off his stomach. He put a hand on his head.

"I don't even know what to say to that."  
"Say you want to make one too." She rolled to her side to face him, folding her hands under her cheek.

"Elena. That is so out of left field… And this is not the moment you chose to have this conversation." He looked over at her. "I know you are feeling like Lily is growing up and she doesn't need you as much anymore, but that's not a reason to have another baby." He watched her eyes fill with tears. "Elena." He used his hands to push his hair back. "Can we not do this right now?" He turned to his side to face her. "If you want to have another baby, we can talk about it, but we are not talking about it right now."

"Okay." Her voice was shaky.  
"Okay." He moved to get out of bed.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need air… Or alcohol." 

* * *

Elena and Lily both got colds. Lily's had come complete with a fever and ear infection. Just as they settled in for a cozy, quiet NYE, caters showed up and started staging a cocktail party in their kitchen.

"Damon is back." Stefan poked his head into the bathroom where Elena and Lily were taking a bath together.  
"Great." Elena replied flatly.  
"And." He sat on the vanity. "He is having a party tonight."  
"Here?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She corrected herself. "Freaking."  
"No. I FREAKING kid you not." He crossed his arms over his chest. "The caterers are already here." Elena stated at him. "What do you want me to do?" He threw his hands up. "It's his house too."  
"He's doing this just to be a jerk. He easily could have told us." She rested her back against the side of the bath. "You know what? We will be up all night with coughy, sneezy here any way." She playfully splashed Lily.

Lily slept on Stefan's chest for the first part of the night. She woke up crying, congested, and in pain around 11:30 when her medicine had worn off. Elena cuddled with her and nursed her before realizing she had left the baby Tylenol on the windowsill in the kitchen. She looked over at Stefan, but he was already sleeping.

She held Lily on her hip and followed the music downstairs in sweatpants and a little camisole. The kitchen was full of people working the party and she pretty much went unnoticed as her bare feet padded across the cold tile floor. She grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and turned to go back upstairs, but Lily lifted her head up off her shoulder.

"Let's look at the Christmas Tree, Mommy." She coughed out.  
"Oh." Elena padded her back. "I don't know if that's a good idea right now, baby."  
"Peas, Mommy? Its sparkle will make us smile."  
"Its sparkle will make us smile." She kissed her.

She made her way down the hall, weaving in and out of strangers in black tie attire, until she was standing in the archway of the living room. The massive tree glowing into the over crowded room.

"Beautiful." Lily laid her head back on Elena's shoulder and twirled her hair on her finger.  
"So beautiful." She rested her head on her daughter's.

Damon and Elena made eye contact. He had his hand around Paris's waist, she was chatting to some other young girl, but he stared at Elena with sadness in his eyes. His gaze quickly moved to the giant diamond on the finger of the hand that was holding her daughter's head to her shoulder. It was sparkling, even in the low light, creating a rainbow across the cathedral ceiling.

"Happy New Year." Elena mouthed when he looked back to her eyes.  
"Happy New Year." He mouthed back.


	9. Home Where I'm With You (Two)

Elena was actually home in time to accompany Stefan in picking up Lily from school. She watched through the classroom door as her daughter talked to her friends and put away toys. When Elena entered the classroom, Lily skipped over to her and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy!"  
"I missed you!" Elena hugged her.  
"Where's Daddy?"  
"He's in the car." Elena set her back on her feet.  
"But he gets my cubby notes and my backpack."  
"Well, I am going to help you today."  
"You don't know how." She pouted her lip out.

"Who is this, Lily?" The teacher walked over to them.  
"My Daddy is in the car." Lily wrapped herself around her Mother's legs.

"I'm her Mother, Elena."  
"Oh, so nice to finally meet you." She shook her hand. "It's really great that your husband steps up to do so much childcare!"  
"Well, she is his daughter too."  
"We love having her in class. See you tomorrow, Lily!" She waved and walked away.

They gathered her stuff and made their way to the car. Elena buckled her into her car seat and then got in the passenger side. She looked and Stefan and shook her head.

"What?"  
"The teacher talked to me like an absentee mother."  
"Oh stop."  
"I'm serious, you should have heard her, 'nice to FINALLY meet you!' I've been there before… Ish."  
"Don't worry about it." Stefan put his hand on her head.

"Mommy?" Lily spoke up from the back seat. "What's a 'husband'?"

* * *

That night, after Lily was in bed, Stefan found Elena folding laundry in front of the fire. He sat on the floor next to her.

"Watching Lily at school today was so bizarre." She folded the pink sweater in her hands. "She has like her own friends and her own life." She added the sweater to the stack of clothing. "I feel like we will be sending her off to college any day now."

"I think that might be a bit of an exaggeration."  
"I don't know." She looked down at her lap. "I just made me think."  
"About a baby?"  
"I mean… Yes." She stopped folding and looked over at him. "But… There is nothing to talk about. You know you're right."  
"It doesn't mean I don't respect your feelings." He rubbed her back and she leaned into his side.

"It's just… You don't have parents. I don't have parents. I only have one brother. You have Damon and God only know if he will ever procreate." She cuddled further into him. "I never want Lily to be alone. I want a big family."

"I do too." He kissed her head. "But I don't want you to give up your dreams for it. You have a lot of good childbearing years left in you. There is no rush." She looked up at him. "When you get established, we can start cranking them out, as many as you want." He bushed her nose against hers. "Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Sunday morning, Stefan was standing at the stove, making pancakes and Elena was sitting at the counter, drinking her coffee. Lily was running around like a maniac, making as much chaos as possible between the living room and the kitchen.

"Hi Cutie!" They heard from the hallway. "What's your name again?"  
"Lillian."  
"What a beautiful name. Well, Lillian, your Uncle Damon told me there is coffee here, is that true?"  
"I can show."

Lily came through the doorway pulling Paris, who was wear one of Damon's button down shirts, and little else, with her. She guided her to the counter and pointed to the coffee maker. Stefan opened the cabinet and put a cup on the counter for her.

"Good morning." He said to her as he turned back to the stove.  
"Good morning." She poured her coffee.

"Did you sleepover?" Lily padded her bare legs to get her attention.  
"Um… Yes." She looked over at Elena, who just smiled.  
"Where did you sleep?"

"Lily." Stefan laughed. "Come help Daddy." He picked her up and sat her on the counter next to the stove.

"Look at this big happy family!" Damon entered the room in a pair of sweatpants that looked like they might slide off his hips as any moment. "So." He wrapped his arms around Paris. "I'm going to have a key made for my girl here, hope you don't mind."  
"It's your house too, Damon." Stefan moved the pancakes from the griddle to a plate.  
"Great!" He took a coffee cup from the cabinet. "Because I think I want to start having people over more… New Years was just such a BLAST, wasn't it baby?"

"Damon." Elena gave him a warning from where she was sitting, even though the question wasn't directed at her.

"So much fun." Paris leaned against the counter. "You guys should have come!"  
"Well…" Elena started.  
"Lily was sick." Stefan cut her off and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Otherwise we would have loved to." Elena glared at him.

"The three of us have always loved spending time together!" Damon smirked.  
"Damon!" Elena stood. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to shower." She left the room.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Damon poured coffee into his cup.  
"You can be a real jerk, you know that?" Stefan said as he cut his daughter's breakfast up.  
"It's all part of my charm." Damon took Paris's hand and led her out of the room. "Thanks for the coffee!"

* * *

After Lily was in bed, Elena went downstairs and climbed into Stefan's lap. He rubbed her back with one hand, but his attention was still on the book he was holding in the other.

Elena brushed her lips against his neck and slid her hands up the front of his shirt to feel the toned muscles under it. She kissed her way to his lips and took the book from his hand, tossing it to the ground. Their mouths went back and forth as her hands went to the waistband of his pants and slipped inside.

Stefan groaned and adjusted his legs to make room for his rapidly expanding penis. Elena slowly moved her fingertips from his hips to his groin and then stopped the kneed the tops of his thighs. She pulled her mouth away from his and slid to the floor to kneel in font of him. She looked up at him and smiled as she worked his pants partially down his hips.

Stefan tucked hair behind her ears and then brought one hand to her face and the other to hold the base of his penis. He tipped his engorged erection forward and manipulated her head so her lips were resting on the tip. She let them part and swiped her tongue across the surface, staring up at him. She replaced his hand with her own and wrapped it around the base as she lowered her head, taking more of the shaft into her mouth.

Stefan reached between them and tried to unzip her sweatshirt but her hand went up to his belly and pressed him back on the couch, his dick slipping from her mouth. She sat back on her heels.

"I'm trying to take care of YOU tonight." She rubbed his thighs.  
"I know. And I am trying to get to one of my favorite parts of you."  
"Oh." She unzipped her sweatshirt. "This part?" She pulled the two sides away from each other, so he could see the black bra she was wearing.  
"That would be the part." Stefan took his cock in his hand and slowly caressed it as he watched her.  
"More specifically…" She brought her hands to her breasts and squeezed them over her bra. "This part?"  
"Yes…" His hand sped up, traveling up and down the shaft.

Elena pulled one of the cups of her bra down and compressed her breast until the nipple stared to weep beads of milk. She used her index finger collect the moisture and then spread it on the head of his penis, rubbing it into the glands until he was moaning and getting desperate for relief.

He wove his hands through her hair, not so subtly trying to get her mouth back on to his penis. He watched as she lowered her head back down and took him into her mouth. He used his other hand to push her sweatshirt from her shoulder, so he had at least a partial view of the breast that was still hanging from her bra.

Elena had barely gotten in to a rhythm when Stefan abruptly pulled her head up and tucked his swollen cock back into his pants. "What?" She looked up at him as the door opened.

"Whoa." Damon came through the door. "I'm way to sober for this." He took his coat off and hung it up. "But, I'm happy for you, baby bro, your girl is finally taking care of you, instead of making you go to bed with blue balls."  
"Go away, Damon." Stefan combed his fingers soothingly through Elena's hair, her head resting on his thigh.  
"I didn't see anything! He walked down the hall. "Hate to break it to you, but she doesn't swallow!" He yelled as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom.

Elena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He leaned forward and pulled her from her knees and into his lap. She folded her arms into her chest and buried her face in his shoulder.

"You can't let him get to you." Stefan wrapped his arms around her. "You know that." He kissed what he could reach of her mouth.  
"I don't want to live here anymore." Elena choked out and dug her face deeper into the crook of his neck.  
"In Mystic Falls?" Stefan chuckled.  
"No. In this house." She mumbled.  
"You're just angry."

"No, it's not just that." She pulled her head back and put her hands on his shoulders. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. Jenna and Alaric have their own place and Jeremy is at school nine months out of the year. And when he is home, he does jack shit because he's a teenage boy. You are the one who does all of the work there and we pay for everything. We might as well live in the house we pay for." She zipped up her sweatshirt. "I also don't want Lily to grow up thinking this is a 'normal' house to live in." She gestured to the grandiose room they were in.

"I suppose it's a little much." He used his hands to frame her face. "We will talk about it." He slid his hands down to her sides. "Ready for bed?"  
"What?" She pouted her lip out. "I can't let you got to bed with blue balls, like Damon said. It's a self-filling prophecy."  
"I'm not going to have blue balls." He laughed. "We can do whatever you want, but can we take it upstairs?"  
"Does it bother you that I don't swallow?"  
"Will you stop? No. It doesn't bother me." He stood with her in his lap and let her feet slide to the floor. "Have I ever given you any indication what so ever that I am not satisfied with our sex life?" He took her hand and led her to their room.  
"No. But. Why would he say that?"  
"Because he's Damon. He see's us happy and he wants to make you feel insecure."

* * *

A few nights later, Elena tiptoed down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Damon was still up, sitting in front of the fire with an almost empty tumbler of bourbon. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. She knew there was never going to be a "good time" to tell him they were moving, she just had to do it.

"You're still up." She stood in the arch of the doorway in one of Stefan's t-shirts.  
"Yeah." He set his glass on the table. "Join me."  
"Damon." She sat next to him and put her hand on his knee.  
"Oh shit." He slumped back. "Do I even want you to finish that?"  
"Probably not." She laughed dismissively. "But…" She looked at her hand as it rubbed his leg. "Stefan and I are moving out."

"Where?"  
"My house."  
"When?"  
"Next week."  
"Why?"

"Lily is growing up." She shook her head. "She understands stuff now. She needs a home…" She looked up at him.  
"Not just a house?" Elena nodded. "That's what this has always been to you, right? A house."  
"It's not about me, Damon." She lied. "Lily can't live in a place where cocktail parties go until 5am."  
"You know I'm not really going to do that." He put his hand on her thigh. "I was just saying that to stick it to Stefan."  
"It's too late." Her eyes welled with tears.

For a minute, no one said anything. Elena's tears started to slide down her cheeks and Damon's fingertips wiped them away. She felt stupid that she was crying. She knew she should run back upstairs and dive back into bed with Stefan but she didn't move. She didn't move because this was the moment. The end. Everything was going to be different now.

"Come here." Damon opened his arm and she curled into his side, pulling her knees into her chest. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I was Lily's father?" He combed her hair back.

"Not anymore."  
"But you used to?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Do you think we would be together?" He ran his knuckles down the side of her face.  
"You can't ask me that, Damon." She replied her eyes fixated on his.  
"So, you don't think we would be together?"

"I don't know… But I do know I would have tried a whole hell of a lot harder to make it work." She took his hand from her face and held it in hers. "When you have a child with someone, it's not about you anymore, no matter how wrong things go, you always have a reason to make it right." She squeezed his hand.

"I guess I wouldn't know."  
"I hope you will." She smiled. "Someday."  
"Someday." He agreed.

* * *

"Why is my room going in a box?" Lily asked as she watched Elena take clothes out of her dresser and pile them on the floor.  
"You know why." She answered. They had explained it to her a thousand times but she still liked to bring it up multiple times per day.

"Because we are moving to Uncle Jer's."  
"Yup."  
"And I have Mommy's room."  
"Mommy's old room." Elena corrected.  
"Where is Daddy's room?"  
"Mommy and Daddy's room is going to be the room next to yours."  
"I get scared in the dark." Lily went over and reached her arms up.  
"I can't pick you up right now, Baby." She kept digging through the drawer. "Go find Daddy."  
"No!" She cried and slapped her legs. "I want you! She tied to climb up her body. "Mommy!" She reached her arms up again and this time her mother picked her up. "You."

She walked over to one of the floor pillows and sat down with Lily in her lap. She unbuttoned her sweater and unclipped her tank top to get her breast out. Her daughter leaned forward and latched on. She cuddled into her chest and worked her hands into her mother's shirt to touch the warmth of her bare skin while she filled her belly with milk.

"I love when you cuddle with me." Elena wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Their nursing sessions were becoming few and far between and she cherished each one because she didn't know if it would be their last. She stroked her face as she watched her mouth suckle.

* * *

"So this is it?" Damon stood in the doorway with Elena and watched the moving trucks leave the driveway.  
"This is it."  
"I'm going to miss having you around." He put his hands in his pockets.  
"Are you?" She turned to him. "Because it really doesn't seem like you've been enjoying my company very much lately."

"Elena." He hung his head. "You know how I am with emotions and shit."  
"I know."  
"You know I will always love you."  
"I know."

Damon looked up and they stared at one another for a moment before Elena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for letting me stay for so long." She murmured into his chest.  
"You can always come back." He nestled his nose in her hair.  
"No I can't." She stepped out of his arms and on to the porch. "Goodbye, Damon."  
"Goodbye, Elena."

* * *

"We are in our forever home." Elena said to Stefan as they laid in bed the first night in the new house.  
"Yup." He kissed her hair.  
"This is where we are going to have our babies and grow old together…" She paused. "Well, I'm going to get old." She giggled.

Stefan rolled on to his back and pulled Elena with him, her legs splaying to his sides. He slid his hands under her shirt and stroked her back, while she brushed her lips against his. He moved his hands down her back and under that waistband of her panties to squeeze her ass.

Elena let out a little moan into his mouth, their kiss getting more aggressive.

Stefan moved his hands to her hips and slid her body along is, her pelvis rubbing his swollen penis with each movement. Elena moaned again and pulled her head back. She looked down at him and he smiled as she removed her t-shirt.

"What?" She moved her hands to his chest.

"I'm so in love with you." He ran his fingertips up the back of her thighs.

Elena took his face in her hands and brought their lips together. She rolled her hips, arching her body into his. Stefan groaned. She rolled her hips again and he grabbed them to sill them, pushing her panties over her hips and down her legs. He reached between them and pulled his boxers down, tucking them under his scrotum. He held his penis in one hand and her thigh in the other as he pushed into her.

Elena kept her weight on her forearms, their chests pressed together, while their bodies slowly jerked with movement. Her hair fell around their heads as Stefan gripped her thighs and thrust into her. She moved her head to rest on his shoulder, her mouth nipping at his neck as he wrapped his arms around her torso and increased the depth of his movements.

"Uhh." Elena arched her back, changing the angle of penetration. She bit her lip as Stefan grabbed her ass and sped up his thrusts. "I want…" She breathed into his neck. "Stefan." She gripped his upper arms and tired to get out of his embrace. "Umm." She whined. He knew she didn't like this position, but he did and he tried to hold her in it for a moment longer. "I want…" She tried to speak again before she was distracted with pleasure, her open mouth resting against his neck as she gyrated her hips. "Stefan!" She bit into his shoulder.

"Ouch!" He unwrapped his arms and playfully snacked her ass. "That was not nice."  
"But it worked." She pushed herself up and climbed off his body.

She repositioned herself so that she was on her hands and knees.

"Happy now?" He leaned over and kissed her shoulder.  
"Very." She moved her hair to one side as she looked back at him.

Stefan gripped her hips and thrust up into her. He wasted no time working up to speed, rolling hips rhythmically, making each movement purposeful. He slid a hand around to feel her overly full breast as it swayed with each of his movements. He ran his fingertips from her nipple to her ribcage and then down her stomach and between her legs.

Elena twisted the sheets in her hands and pressed her hips back, encouraging him to move more forcefully. She tipped her chin to the ceiling and closed her eyes as Stefan's fingers rubbed her clit in time with the rocking of his hips. Her whimpers turned into grunts and her muscles tensed. She came, pleasure exploding in her groin and traveling all the way out her toes. He wrapped his arm around her midsection and kissed her shoulder while he watched her ride out the waves of her orgasm.

"I'm going to lay you down." He murmured when he realized his arm was the only thing holding her up.

He lowered her sedated body to rest on its side and pressed her knee into her chest before he pushed back into her shivering body. He pounded into her and lowered his mouth to her breast, nipping and sucking the skin. He let the warmth of his lips cover her nipple as he pulled out and came on her hip.

Elena rolled on to her back and pulled Stefan with her. She gripped his hair and pulled his head from her breast. She brought his mouth to hers and listlessly kissed him.

* * *

Their limbs where still intertwined when they woke to Lily's cries. Elena got out of bed and pulled her underwear on before making her way down the hall. She opened the door to her daughter's bedroom, the glow of her nightlight making the little girls upset face just visible.

"Mommy!" Lily cried as she reached her arms out.  
"I'm here, baby." Elena slid into bed next to her and wiped the hair out of her face.  
"I'm scared of this room!" She pulled her daughter up on to her chest. "I want to go home!"

"There is nothing to be scared about in this room." She pulled the covers up over them. "This was Mommy's room when she was a little girl." She rubbed her back. "And when Mommy couldn't sleep, her Mommy would come in and lay with her." She nestled her nose in her daughter's hair.

"I want you sleep with me." She cried as she clung to her.  
"Here." Elena held her breast out for her daughter's frantic mouth. "Just for tonight." She kissed the top of her head as she watched her mouth suckle, her heavy eyes closing as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Elena got home from school and dropped her bags in the entryway, it was much less lavish, but much more "homey" then the boarding house. She could hear giggles and smell delicious smells coming from the kitchen. It reminded her of when Lily was a baby and she would come home to Stefan sitting at the kitchen table, spoon-feeding her in her highchair.

"Mommy!" Lily waved her hands in the air, a little cloud of flour forming around her. "We make you ravioli!"  
"You made me ravioli?" She walked over to the chair she was standing on and kissed her head. "Thank you. My favorite."  
"I pinched them with my fingers." She pointed to the sheet of finished pasta.  
"You are going to be a good cook, just like Daddy." Elena stood behind Stefan and wrapped her arms around him. "What did you put in them?"  
"Cheese…" She thought. "And kale."

"Spinach." Stefan laughed.  
"What's really the difference?" Elena hugged him to her. "Hi." She slid her hands under his shirt to feel his stomach and rested her cheek on his back. "I missed you today."

"I missed you." He turned in her arms, but held his dirty hands up. "Kiss me." He leaned down to her lips. "Does it feel go to be home?"  
"Yes."


	10. Epilogue

"You know what's crazy?" Elena said to Stefan when they were in bed the night before her college graduation.  
"What?"  
"By the time I am an actual, independent doctor, Lily will be 13."  
"That is a little crazy."  
"Can you image what she's going to be like as a teenager?"  
"I don't want to." He chuckled.

"Mommy?" Lily walked through the door.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Stefan asked as he helped her up.  
"I had a bad dream." She climbed over him and to her mother.

She nestled her body into her mother's side and pulled her tank top down.

Elena watched as she latched on and suckled. She pulled her head back and touched the tip of her nipple with her index finger before trying to suckle again.

"Mommy." She looked up at Elena as she laid her head on her breast. "Where is the milk?"  
"I don't think there is any milk left." Elena kissed her head and closed her eyes to breath in the clean sent of her baby shampoo.  
"That makes me sad." Lily played with the circle charm on her necklace, the one Stefan had given her when they were just teenagers.  
"It makes me sad too." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tightly. "But we can still cuddle."

* * *

"Today is your graduation!" Lily shrieked as she jumped on her parent's bed. "You get to wear the special hat!"  
"I get to wear my special hat!" Elena opened her arms to embrace her. "Are you going to help Daddy cheer extra loud for me?" She hugged her to her chest.

"Yes." She whispered as she wove her little fingers through her mother's hair. "I will be the loudest."  
"Okay. Good."

"I love you, Mommy." She cuddled into her chest.  
"I love you, Lily."


End file.
